The Ocean's Destiny
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Spottedpaw and Mosspaw were just normal Apprentices untill they are dragged into a Mystery filled with Secrets, Romance and Adventure, and the fate of the Clans rest in their paws.  This is their life story Please review, hope you enjoy.
1. The Prophecy

Hello everybody! This a new story called "The Ocean's Destiny" it's the 4 Clans but with different Cats okay. Enjoy. Please review.

The Prophecy

SPOTTED

It was Greenleaf and all was well in the Clans around the Lake. Tonight was the Gathering and I was excited because it was my sister Mosspaw's and my gathering as apprentices for the 2nd time.

I saw Mosspaw my sister. She is a pretty calico with white paws, a white belly, a speckled nose and gold eyes . She looked similar to me , I am a tortoiseshell She-Cat with white paws, a white belly, white tail tip, with a distinctive pelt and silver eyes.

I pelted to my sister and pounced on her right as she left the Thorn tunnel. She gave a yowl of surprise and she leapt on me. I ran up a tree and saw I wasn't alone. It was one of my best friends Rainpaw. She is a pretty silver she-cat with green eyes. "Why are you up here?" I asked. "Why are you up here?" she asked. "Mosspaw" we mewed in union. "Why?" I asked. "I through a lot of moss on her because her name is Mosspaw and she chased me up here" she mewed. "I'm up here because I pounced on here and she chased me up here." I mewed.

I gasped. "We forgot something…" I mewed. "What?" Rainpaw asked. "Mosspaw's as good as a climber as I am" I whispered. "Oh no…" We saw next to us was my sister. "I'm going to get you!" she mewed and her tail swished.

"Run!" Rainpaw mewed. She could run because she was next to the trunk of the tree. I couldn't But I could jump. Unfortunately we were very high. I looked at my sister and jumped. Time seemed to slow down as I jumped. I saw my mother and father look at me.

My mother was Feathertail. (Not Feathertail from The New Prophecy Just so you know) She was a pretty Silver She-Cat with snowy white fur around her blue-green eyes. My father was Stormtail he is a handsome Gray-silver tom with brown eyes.

They were staring at me like I was born with wings. I saw two of my and Mosspaw's friends, Shorepaw and Sandpaw. Shorepaw is a handsome a Sand-ginger tom with gold-amber eyes. His brother Sandpaw is also a Sand-ginger tom with blue eyes.

Shorepaw is a close friend to me as Sandpaw is to Mosspaw. Shorepaw was staring at me and was giving an quite endless wail, I think he was screaming but I couldn't hear. I was near the ground and surprisingly I landed on my paws.

Shorepaw,Sandpaw,Mosspaw, and Rainpaw ran up to me. "That was amazing Spottedpaw!" Shorepaw mewed his eyes sparking with admiration. I smiled. Sandpaw looked at me. "Cool." he mewed next to Mosspaw. "How did you land that!" Mosspaw and Rainpaw mewed in union.(Its annoying when they do that, which actually happens a lot) "I don't know." I mewed astounded. "Can we go hunting" I asked Echostar my mentor and leader and her deputy Mosspaw's mentor Sunpelt.

Echostar is a pretty Silver She-Cat with Green Emerald eyes with a Black tipped tail. She is very sweet and gentle but very fierce in battle. Sunpelt is a Flame color-Ginger tom with Amber eyes. He is nice but strict in training.

She looked at me with her piercing eyes. "Yes, go with Shorepaw, Sandpaw and their mentors." I looked at Shorepaw and Sunpaw happily. Echostar looked at me troubled, The Medicine Cat came over to me. Snowgaze she a nice and great medicine cat. She was a pretty Snow-white she-cat with lavender colored eyes.

Mosspaw, Shorepaw, Sandpaw and I raced towards the Lakeshore. I was secretly learning to catch fish incase we run out of Fresh-Kill none knows beside Mosspaw and Echostar. I'm going start training her. I saw pheasant, I looked at Shorepaw and he nodded. He ran towards it and it flew upward, then I ran up the nearest tree and leapt at it landed on it and dragged it out of the air. Shorepaw and I gave a mew of pleasure. Meanwhile Mosspaw and Sandpaw brought down a fat squirrel and rabbit.

I caught a Fish but I told everyone I found it freshly killed, Mosspaw new I caught it. We came back to camp laden with Fresh-Kill, Everybody was eating Fresh-Kill. I picked up a small Pheasant and joined Rainpaw. "Hey Rainpaw, What's up?" I mewed. "Not much how was hunting?" she asked. "Good. How was training?" I asked. "Pretty good." she mewed. We had to eat fast because the group going to the Gathering was about to leave. I felt bad for Shorepaw and Sandpaw they couldn't go this time. This would have been their 3rd gathering. They can probably come next time.

Rainpaw, Mosspaw and I were at the back of the Patrol we were at the Tree-Bridge it was as big as I remember, I climbed on and crossed. I touched the Shore of the island and meowed my thanks to StarClan because I nearly fell off when on the middle of the Tree.

Rainpaw ran off and landed on top of me. "Ow…" I meowed quietly. "Sorry." Rainpaw mewed. I got up. I nodded. Rainpaw looked distracted. "You okay?" I asked. "I'm fine" she mewed. She pelted off into the brush. That very weird, I'm very confused. I pelted off into the crowd of Cats and accidentally fell on someone.

"I'm so sorry…" I looked up and saw a handsome tabby tom with a white tail tip, and Amber eyes. "Hi" I mewed shyly. "Hello. Spottedpaw of ThunderClan isn't it?" he mewed. "How do you know my name? "I asked awkwardly. He smiled. "I saw you at the Last Gathering."

"How do you remember though?" I asked questioningly. "You are very hard to forget." He purred. "Thank you. What's your name?" I mewed. "I'm Tigerstripe of RiverClan. want to sit with me?" I nodded eagerly. I saw Hawkpaw a pretty tabby she-cat with blue eyes, She is Rainpaw's sister. I waved my tail at her she waved back. She looked at me confused.

We hung out near the back. I learned a lot about him. He likes Pheasants (Like me!) he wants to be Clan Leader one day. He was very nice. Echostar was closing the gathering "Spottedpaw…" he started shyly. "Yes Tigerstripe?" I asked softly. "Will you see me again…. At the next Quarter-Moon? " he asked. I was shocked. I smiled. "I would love to but,… what about are Clans?" I asked. "They won't know" he assured me. "Please Spottedpaw!" He begged me. "I will meet you at the Island in 5 days" I mewed. "I will see you then oh my beautiful Spottedpaw." he purred and then he was gone. I was happy.

I felt like a happy She-Cat because I got a new friend. I felt like all of the Toms revolved around…..Silverpaw. She was so rude and felt like all 4 clans revolve around her. She felt like every tom will fall for her if she just looks at them. It was annoying. But finally a tom likes me! Spottedpaw of ThunderClan has a tom wanting to be her friend. I felt like I was flying.

I padded home. "Hey you seem happy" my sister meowed noticing my change in behavior . "Yeah…" I sighed. She looked at me suspiciously, I shrugged. I went to my nest I saw Shorepaw come in he looked sad then he looked at me and then he looked at me happily. I smiled. He came into his nest next to mine. He trailed his tail over my pelt. "Good Night Spottedpaw…" he whispered. "Good Night Shorepaw…" I whispered. I loved having him as a close friend.

I went to sleep excited that I will see Tigerstripe in 4 days from tomorrow.

SPOTTED : 3 days later

I went hunting with Mosspaw. I was excited because I am going to see Tigerstripe tonight. I felt an mix emotion of excitement and fear. What if we were caught? Would we have to leave? I don't know… Would I leave to be with him…. I don't know that either… I am confused. Is this what being in a forbidden relationship with a Tom feels like…

I saw Shorepaw hunting he smiled at me. I smiled back, he was a good friend. I smiled life was good. She looked at me. "Shorepaw's not going to be happy when he hears that you were talking to a handsome tom at the Gathering last nigh" I fely my heart beat faster did she know I had arranged to meet a warrior from another Clan tonight . "Why would he be upset?" I mewed. "Spottedpaw you mouse-brain." She said. Then we dropped the conversation.

We went to the lakeshore. Rainpaw seemed different too… I'm probably just imaging it.(Everyone is going crazy!)

Later we were all eating Fresh-Kill. I was ready to go meet Tigerstripe. I was wondering why he wanted to be my friend so bad….

I snuck out of Camp at night, I swam to the island and got on shore and dried my fur. I saw Tigestripe I waved my tail a him. he pelted to my side. I jumped. He chuckled. "Thank you for meeting me." he purred. "Your welcome. I just glad we can become friends." I mewed. "Yeah…" He trailed off.

He looked a little sad and confused. "What's wrong Tigerstripe?" I asked. "Well…" He started awkwardly. "Well? What?" I asked. "I thought when you agreed to meet me I thought you wanted to be with me like together" He meowed. "Oh Tigerstripe I don't know. Its against The Warrior Code…" I trailed off. "But I love you!" he exclaimed. I was shocked. "But we just met." I mewed under pressure.

"If I can't have you no tom can!" he declared. I was scared. "You can't tell me who can't be with me." I meowed angrily. He looked enraged now. he stepped closer to me and wrapped his tail around me. "Get away from me!" I yowled. I broke away and ran from the island. I ran into ThunderClan territory, and ran up the Sky Tree. I started crying from fear. I must have fell asleep that night.

SPOTTED

When I woke up I was on the ground. I started to freak out and my paw hit something hard and I looked up and it was Mosspaw. "And you wonder why I keep my nest away from you." Mosspaw meowed. "Your nest is right next to me and I don't hit you in my sleep." I defended myself. "I know I just felt like I had to say that." she said calmly.

"You look awful" Mosspaw said. "Thank you" I mewed sarcastically. "No I mean your eyes." she meowed. I give a fake gasp "Mother said I always had pretty eyes" I meowed hotly.

"No not that! But you are right about that… but not that! I mean you look like you have been crying…" she finished. "Oh…" I trailed off. "Is there a tom involved?" you meowed truthfully. "How did you know did you follow me did you receive a sign..?" I asked. "No there is a RiverClan tabby tom with a white tipped tail sitting over there." Mosspaw pointed out.

I whirled around "Tigerstripe!" I screeched. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?" I yowled. "I-Wow! Wait there is 2 of you?" he asked dumfounded. "This is my sister Mosspaw." I mewed. he nodded "So you guys are sisters?". "Bravo! Bravo! Give the Tom a prize!" Mosspaw congratulated "So why are you here?" I asked annoyed. "I'm here- because-… I wanted -" He started. Shorepaw and Sandpaw exploded out of the Bushes and landed right next to us. "Spottedpaw! are you okay!" Shorepaw mewed urgently. "I'm fine Shorepaw." I assured him. Tigerstripe looked enraged now. "Who is this!" Tigerstripe screeched at me, I shuddered. Shorepaw looked intrigued now. "I'm Shorepaw." he meowed, his voice hinted with jealousy and a hint of confusion.

The tom after my affections and my closest best friend were glaring at each other with so much intensity that I felt like I was standing on the surface of the sun. I felt the intensity grow and I felt like after so much pressure they would lash out at each other any minute now.

Then Shorepaw stood in front of me as to protect me, and Sandpaw did to Mosspaw. "Leave our territory and leave Spottedpaw alone." Shorepaw demanded. "I will be back for her" Tigerstripe whispered as he backed out of the bushes. After several of silence Mosspaw walked in front of Sandpaw and gave him a weird look. "Were you really trying to protect me. Come on I have to hold your tail when you walk on the Tree-Bridge" Mosspaw meowed teasingly. He pretended to look offended but we all knew she was joking.

Shorepaw looked at me with concern and a hint of protective in his eyes. "Are you sure your okay you look a little shaken?" He meowed, wrapping his tail around me. "I'm fine thanks." I mewed. then I lost conscious….

SPOTTED

I woke up and I was in The Medicine Cats' Den. I saw Snowgaze watching me. "What's going on? Why did I faint?" I asked freaking out. "We have something to tell you…" She trailed off. Feathertail, Stormtail, Mosspaw, and Echostar came in. "Why am I here?" Mosspaw mewed. Echostar looked unsettled.

"We have to tell you something." Echostar mewed. She didn't talk for a little bit. 'What in the name of StarClan is going on?' I heard Mosspaw's voice in my head. 'I don't know! I was hoping you knew' I mewed helplessly. Mosspaw and I could talk to each other in our minds we don't know how but we can. Echostar looked at us suspiciously. "Are you talking in your minds?" She asked softly. We nodded, we can't hide it forever. "I knew it…" she whispered. "Knew what?" Mosspaw and I asked. 'I freaking out on the inside!' We mewed together. Everyone around us seemed restless.

"Well! Tell us!" Mosspaw mewed impatiently. "Well you probably don't remember this, but a few moons ago when you were 1 moon old we had a battle, ThunderClan verses RiverClan. When we defending the Camp one of the Warriors snuck into the Nursery ," Echostar began. She took a deep breathe. " They knocked Feathertail out and stole Mosskit. They thought that they can get us do what ever they want with you, but on the Night they stole you Mosspaw , your sister Spottedkit told us to find you, she said she knew exactly were you where and we rescued you." Echostar continued.

" We had a Prophecy that night, we can not tell what it is because it will be given to the cats in the Prophecy so we will wait. Its only about 2 cats" She meowed. She and everyone left besides me and Mosspaw. "Lets get some sleep." I mewed. We went to sleep that night. I woke up and I was in a Starry Forest. I saw Flowerheart! She was ThunderClan's old Medicine Cat, She was a pretty White and Brown She-Cat with blue eyes, she was really shy and awkward.

She smiled at me. "Hello Spottedpaw." she said sweetly. "I have a prophecy for you." she meows.

. "What is it?" I mewed. "Five Cats from the Clans must journey to the place were the Sun drowns and solve the Mystery of the Enemy to come. " Flowerheart mewed and her eyes stopped glowing. She looked at me and smiled. "Does that mean we will all meet together at sometime soon. How will we know?" I asked. "You will receive a Star sign." She mewed mysteriously. I was starting annoyed.

Then I woke up at the Dawn of the New day , What was I going to do about the Prophecy….


	2. The Journey Begins

Hello this is Spottedpelt! This is the 2nd chapter of The Ocean's Destiny. I hope you enjoy, please review. I want to thank Mosspath of RiverClan 030 for begin a big help. ( Mosspath of RiverClan 030 owns Mosspaw, Flamestar456 owns Rainpaw and I own Spottedpaw and all of the other characters.)

The Journey Begins: This 1 moon later

SPOTTED

I was still nervous about the Prophecy I received a moon ago. I was told not to tell anyone, not even Mosspaw. Some cats took notice I was acting different, especially Shorepaw. We went hunting. "Are you okay Spottedpaw?" Shorepaw asked softly. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I mewed. "Well you seem different" he mewed awkwardly. "I'm still Spottedpaw your friend. Give me an example that I have been different?" I asked. "Well every night you have been watching the sky at night for something, and I'm afraid that your shutting yourself from us. I'm afraid you will leave ThunderClan…" He trailed off "I'm still here and not leaving" I tired to assure him. He still seemed unsure, What is wrong with him. He seemed more awkward than usual.

I saw Mosspaw she seemed more weird too. A lot of my friends seemed different, Like something has changed over night. I was still looking for the Star-sign every night but I have not have luck in finding it. I was staring to get discouraged. Then when we were all eating Fresh-Kill we had to go to the Gathering. I was excited, I padded to EchoStar "Hello Echostar. Are we leaving soon?" I asked. "Yes we are." She mewed. I nodded.

I sprang out of my spot and rushed over too Rainpaw. "Hey!" she meowed happily, more than usual, I'm suspicious. I joined my friends at the back of the Patrol, this I time Shorepaw and Sandpaw is coming with us. Shorepaw stayed at my side. I smiled at him, he seemed slightly more relaxed, just slightly….

The journey to the island was uneventful. I was worried about meeting Tigerstripe. I shrugged it off. I bounced with Mosspaw and we practically flew onto the Tree. I pelted across the Tree but of course Mosspaw's faster than me, but I'm a better hunter than her but by just a little, I fell like I' always compared to Mosspaw! but she's my sister.

I jumped off the log. I saw the bushes waver. I padded over cautiously, then I saw a familiar Tabby head. "Tigerstripe…" I whispered. "Spottedpaw! I've been looking for you!" he meowed he seemed a little distracted. I started to pad away from him trying to get away from this rude Tom. "Spottedpaw!" he called out to me.

"What?" I turned around. He was at my side instantly. "I can't stop thinking about you." he mewed. "I want you to meet me again, give me another chance" he whispered his tail around my neck. I shrugged it off. "I will think about it." I mewed hotly. I padded away and found Mosspaw quickly. "We need to discuss now!" I meowed strained. I wrapped my tail around her neck and pulled her into the brush. "What!" She mewed irritated.

"You know how we had that big problem with Tigerstripe" I started. "Yeah that tom that fell paws over tail for you" She mewed teasingly. I glared at her "Yes… he want's to meet me again" I mewed. "I don't know what to do" I mewed hopelessly. "I think you should meet him" Mosspaw mewed. "Are you crazy" I mewed horrified. "Well because if he hurts you…. I get to beat him up" She mewed excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "I will." I mewed.

I rushed to find Tigerstripe. "I will meet you in a Quarter-Moon" I mewed. "Thank you Spottedpaw!" He pressed his muzzle to mine. Even though I was feeling very uncomfortable I played nice. Finally the Gathering was over. I rushed to find Mosspaw, She smiled her mischievous smile at me, she did that a lot. "Stop staring at me like that its creeping me out" I mewed scared. She was starting to smile extra sweet at me, she never does that! "Okay! What's up?" I asked. "Nothing" She sighed. I knew she was lying.

I decided to let the subject drop. We padded back home, I had a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. When we got to the Camp I started to watch the Sky for the Star-Sign, It started to get darker and all of a sudden I saw a bright shooting Star, "The Star Sign" I whispered.

I noticed a twig snap in the direction of the Apprentices' Den I See Mosspaw behind it watching the Star- Sign, I slipped back into the Den, "Mouse Dung" I whispered. I hated having my Nest in the back of the Den. I padded quietly, towards the back and I tripped and fell partially fell on Shorepaw. He half woke up, "Is it time for mice Moma?" he whispered begging. I looked at him weirdly. "Yes …. Yes it is now go to sleep." he started to doze off.

I realized that I was suppose to go to the island, I padded slowly out of the Den and raced towards the Island. Once I got onto the Shore I accidentally ran into someone, I saw I was on top of Goldendawn, "Hey! Watch were your going- oh hey Spottedpaw." she mewed. "Hi Goldendawn." I mewed, relived to see a friend of mine. I relaxed, then I scented a WindClan Tom approach. It was a recently Warrior Swallowstrike, he is a small-Medium tom but his temper was huge, he is a dark gray tom with big Owl-like green eyes.

"I wonder were the ShadowClan cat is?" I mewed. Then surprising everyone ….. Mosspaw leaped out of the Bushes and landed on Swallowstrike. She got up and cleaned her fur, then she noticed Swallowstrike. "Oh, dear StarClan I killed him…. I'm a Murderer! , I' a murderer! " she started running around in circles then Swallowstrike got up and tripped her. "You didn't Kill me!- Wait are you part of the Prophecy?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Mosspaw proudly. She raised her head and tail. "Dear StarClan, We are all to die" He lowered his head mourning. "Don't worry you won't mess up that bad, I save anyone before you can kill them." Mosspaw said enthusiastically. Swallowstrike looked up at her. Then in a Demonic voice "You will die first." Mosspaw declared. He looked at her frightened. The he pounced on her. Goldendawn and I watched silently.

"What's going on?" I heard a soft voice meow. "Mosspaw and Swallowstrike are-" I started. "Oh are you the ShadowClan cat of the Prophecy?" I asked. "Yes I'm Dawneyes." She mewed. "I'm Spottedpaw of ThunderClan" She nodded her head, with an expression saying she already knew that. "I'm Goldendawn of RiverClan" Goldendawn introduced herself.

"That's Swallowstrike of Wind Clan , and my sister Mosspaw." The quarreling Cats looked in our direction. Mosspaw had Swallowstrike pinned down. I was impressed.

"Wait is that Spottedpaw- ahh!" Mosspaw cried. Swallowstrike just flipped her. He started to stare at Dawneyes. Mosspaw looked up at Swallowstrike and then to Dawneyes and back and forth. She smiled evilly "Somebody's in love!…" She mewed mockingly. "Shut up!" Swallowstrike hissed at her. Mosspaw would have retaliated but he put his paw on her throat. I leapt at him and pushed him off of her. I helped Mosspaw get up "Why are you here?" We asked in union. We looked confused for a second.

"Are you part of the Prophecy" Mosspaw asked. "Yes I am. I know you are to." I mewed. We faced the three other cats of the Prophecy. "We were all visited by that lived in our Clan right?" I asked. "I was visited by the previous ShadowClan Medicine Cat Embertail." Dawneyes voiced.

"I was visited by the Previous WindClan Medicine Cat Ashfeather" Swallowstrike mewed nervous. "I'm guessing me and Mosspaw were both visited by Flowerheart Meddicine Cat before Snowgaze" I meowed looking at Mosspaw. "That settles!" she burst out. "What's settled?" I mewed frightened

"Your Physic!" She mewed. I rolled my eyes. " We need to meet again to make plans and find out when we are going to leave." I proposed. "What do you mean?" Swallowstrike arrogantly. "Remember the Prophecy? 'Five Cats from the Clans must journey to the place were the Sun drowns and solve the Mystery of the Enemy to come.'" I mewed questioningly. Then everybody nodded "Let's meet at the Half-Moon" I suggested. Everybody agreed. "We should meet here." Goldendawn suggested. "Then it is settled. We will all meet on the Half-Moon to make plans." Dawneyes agreed.

"Let Star Clan be with all of us" I meowed. Goldendawn, Swallowstrike and Dawneyes left. We stayed behind for a little while. "You know we can't tell anyone about the Prophecy." Mosspaw meowed. "That's the most grown-up thing you've ever said. I'm so proud!" I mewed jokingly. She glared at me "I'm sorry just stop your doing Glare" I mewed scared.

We stood in clearing for a while we suddenly heard a noise. "Come out here Shorepaw and Sandpaw!" I demanded. "How did you know they were here?" Mosspaw asked. I shrugged. "I just knew…" I meowed. Then the two toms came out of the bushes on the far side of the Clearing. "Why did you follow us?" I mewed hurt. Obviously my eyes should my hurt. "YEAH! Why did you follow us! Do you not trust us!" Mosspaw meowed enraged and hurt. Mosspaw was unfortunately Emotionally unstable. If someone she trusts (Which doesn't happen often. It takes awhile for her to trust some but when she does she trust them with her life.) doesn't trust her she get very hurt.

Shorepaw approached me. I looked at him hurt " Why don't you trust?" I meowed , I was Mosspaw, I saw her get in her fighting stance, That's not good. (When she gets in her fight stance she will do rash things.) "Don't do it" I mewed. "Do what?" Mosspaw meowed. "I can tell what you are going to do, you will regret if you do it." I meowed knowingly. Shorepaw looked at me confused.

Suddenly Mosspaw leapt at Sandpaw. "Stop!" I yowled at her. "Why is she attacking Sandpaw?" Shorepaw meowed urgently. "Mosspaw thinks he doesn't trust her. And it's hard for her when that happens, She doesn't trust people very easy. She thinks that Sandpaw betrayed her." I answered urgently.

I saw Mosspaw rear up to attack. "No!" I leapt in front of Sandpaw and pushed him away, and I felt Mosspaw's claw go into my pelt. I saw blood come out of wounds, Mosspaw looked horrified. "Oh, no Spottedpaw!" She mewed urgently and horrified. Shorepaw and Sandpaw looked at us from across the Clearing. "Spottedpaw!" Shorepaw wailed. He raced to my side. "Oh no, She was right." Mosspaw mewed in a small, horrified

I looked around at my sister and friends. Then I blacked out.

SPOTTED

I woke up and I was at the StarClan Hunting Grounds. I was in presence of a pretty silver She-Cat that looked a lot like my friend Rainpaw. "My sweet sister Spottedpaw" The She-Cat cooed. "Am I dead? And why are you calling me sister" I mewed. The pretty She-Cat laughed. " I'm am you late sister Sorrelpelt. And you are not dead" She assured me. "Your body needs to heal, and I need to tell you something important referring to the Prophecy." She told me.

"What is it?" I asked. "You and Mosspaw are going to a big part of the Prophecy. You will have 'Powers' once you start the journey but you will have them for ever." She mewed. I was stunned. "What are they?" I asked. "I don't know yet. But when I find out you will know, because they will be more powerful." "Now I must go? " She whispered. "No don't leave me!" I wailed. "I will visit you soon" She licked me on the head, and she disappeared.

I woke up and Shorepaw was standing over me, his eyes filled with fear and worry. "Oh… Spottedpaw…. " he mewed mourning. He didn't see I was awake. I wrapped my tail around his neck. He looked at me. "Spottedpaw?" he mewed wonderingly. "Don't worry, I won't leave you Shorepaw." I assured him weakly. He smiled at me.

He wrapped his tail around me and helped me up. "Were is Mosspaw?" I asked weakly. "She fainted after you passed out, but she's awake now" Shorepaw told me. I nodded, I fell down. "You need to rest" Shorepaw meowed forcefully. I didn't fight him. I laid down. Mosspaw walked over limping. "What did you do?" Shorepaw asked. "I was rubbing up against a very sharp rock repeatedly because of what happened to Spottedpaw." She mewed ashamed.

"She's not dead." Shorepaw assured Mosspaw. "I'm okay Mosspaw." I mewed. I got up I was feeling better. "I do trust you Mosspaw" Sandpaw meowed, Mosspaw blinked at him gratefully. "Now what were you two doing here?" Sandpaw asked. "Nothing you need to know" We whispered. We padded away. "I think they were meeting toms from another clan." Shorepaw whispered horrified. "No we weren't Shorepaw" I meowed. "How did you hear?" He asked dumbfound. I didn't answer.

SPOTTED: A QUARTER MOON LATER

I was nervous I was to meet Tigerstripe tonight. I was thinking about bringing Mosspaw along. "Mosspaw Can you come with me to meet Tigerstripe?" I asked nervously. "Sure." she said alarmed. Then she relaxed. "Okay. At Nightfall?" She asked, I nodded. Shorepaw looked at me suspiciously. He looked at me with sadness. "What's wrong with Shorepaw?" I asked. Mosspaw shrugged, I'm worried about him.

The day flew by fast, as soon as l realized it was Dusk, Mosspaw and I made sure everyone was asleep. Unfortunately we had to get past the Night Guards, and even more so they were Shorepaw, Sandpaw and Snakefang our older brother. We approached them. "What are you two up too at this time of night?" Snakefang asked. " We need to…. Go to the Dirt Place" I said urgently. Shorepaw looked at me suspiciously " You just went….. Should I come with you?" Snakefang asked. "WHY! DO you not trust us! We are your little sisters for StarClan's sake!" I meowed raising my voice angrily.

I pelted out of camp and ran to the island I was so upset and felt so angry because of my brother at least my mother didn't see that. I ran on the Tree-Bridge, I know it wasn't safe but I ran across the slippery bark.

I stopped when I got into the middle of the Clearing. I started to cry, I was so confused I forgot why I was at the island until I saw Tigerstripe. He looked all happy but when he saw my tears he stopped for a second and then he ran to my side, his face filled with worry and concern. He wrapped his tail around me and held me close to him. "What's wrong Spottedpaw?" He asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

I sobbed. "My older brother doesn't trust me, my best friend is acting strange now and my whole life is upside down!" I cried. I saw in a nearby puddle my eyes glow, What's going on, I cried in my head. Then I saw I was in the Dark Forest, I saw the previous ShadowClan leader Nightstar, "I always he end up here" I whispered. Nightstar was a Jet Black tom with a torn ear and yellow piercing eyes. "He was a bad leader" I heard a sweet voice comment, it was Sorrelpelt! "Why am I here?" I asked scared.

"You need to know something…." Sorrelpelt mewed softly, I was surprised she seemed totally fine that was meeting a tom from another Clan. "Watch closely" She murmured. "Fine" I meowed. I saw a tom approach Nightstar, I gasped. It was Tigerstripe! "What is going on here" I asked aloud. I listened. "I'm here like I said Nightstar" Tigerstripe said, his voice held no emotions. "We need to prepare for the attack on the three other Clan around lake besides ShadowClan Tigerstripe" Nightstar planned. "Yes we need to soon, without the other Clans there will be more room and prey for ShadowClan." Tigerstripe meowed pleased.

I gasped, I can't believe this is happening. I was so horrified. My sisters silver spirit appeared next to me. "Now you know why I have summoned you. The tom you are with now is very dangerous, he is the son of Nightstar. They are planning to destroy the Clan because of what happened moons ago." She whispered. I was deeply horrified. "We must destroy the Five Cats of the Prophecy so the Clans will never suspect a thing." Nightstar mewed, Tigerstripe nodded.

"That means they will go after me, Mosspaw, Swallowstrike, Goldendawn and Dawneyes" I whispered horrified. I need to warn Mosspaw! I pulled out of the vision. I looked at Tigerstripe, I thought he was a tom I could trust besides the following me part.

"Spottedpaw are you okay?" Tigerstripe asked softly. "I need some space..." I whispered. I tore myself away from him and ran into he Bushes and up tree were Mosspaw was waiting for me.

"Tigerstripe and his father Nightstar are planning to destroy the Clans around the Lake. Also they want to destroy the five cats of the Prophecy." I whispered scared. Mosspaw looked stunned. "Does this mean…" She trailed off.. "Oh yes!" I mewed. "Yes!" She gave a mew of pleasure. She jumped from the Tree and headed towards the bushes.

MOSS

I headed towards Tigerstripe ready for revenge. '_Don't kill him_' Spottedpaw voice echoed in my mine. '_yeah, yeah no promises_.' I told her carelessly. I walked up to him. My face down so he wouldn't see how Spottedpaw's silver eyes turned into my gold eyes. "Oh good I thought you ran off Spottedpaw." he said relieved. "No I wouldn't do that…" I said sweetly. 'I'm not even there and I'm scared…' Spottedpaw mewed. I ignored her. "You seem a little different…" he trailed off trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Really?…" I whispered. Thinking in a hurt voice. "You seem fluffier…" He meowed thoughtfully. " Really…. I hadn't notice." I meowed. Taking a step closer to him. 'Just a few more step and I will be close enough to attack and he won't be able to escape.' I thought happily. "And your face…" He meowed confused. "What now?" I asked.

He looked at me. I realized had my head up. "Your not Spottepaw!" he exclaimed. "The similarities are uncanny. Who are you?" he asked. "I will give you a hint…. Bravo! Bravo! Give the Tom a prize!" I mewed. '_Spottedpaw how dumb is this tom?…_' I asked her in my mind. '_You know I haven't really thought about it…' _

"Your…. Mossypaw! Spottedpaw's sister!" Tigerstripe exclaimed. "Mossypaw? Really?" I asked. "No one calls me that!" I exclaimed. '_Sandpaw does…_' Spottedpaw said, "_Shut_up!" I hissed at her.

"What?" Tigerstripe asked confused. "Are you plotting with Nightstar to kill the Clans?" I asked out of no were. "how did you find out?" he asked strained. "You don't need to know…" I hissed at him. "Well now I need to kill you so Spottedpaw doesn't find out…" he growled at me.

Then out of no were we heard a loud rustling sound. "Don't worry I already know…" a voice called out of the bushes. Spottedpaw padded out of the bushes….

SPOTTED

I padded out of the bushes. "You threaten my sister, you are on the evil side, you want to kill us and you make a move on me. Man you're a busy tom!" I hissed at him. "How did you find out?" He asked his voice high with horror. "I had a vision" I meowed. "Than that means…. You are part of the Prophecy aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. He was quiet for awhile. I stretched my mind-reading power, it hurt very badly because it was the first time I did on some besides Mosspaw.

'_Kill them_' Nightstar growled. I can tell Tigerstripe seemed torn. He pulled out of the connection. _' Oh you want to kill this! You_ ar_e going to miss this!' _Mosspaw meowed hotly. Then she pounced on him. He gave a caterwaul of surprise. I ran over to him and started helping Mosspaw. He got away. "You are going to regret this Spottedpaw" he warned.

He started to walk away limping. "Don't worry we wont tell anyone that two Apprentices beat you up!" I assured sarcastically. "Yeah We are going to tell everyone that two She-Cat Apprentices beat you up!" Mosspaw yowled loudly at him. We started laughing hard. '_I'm so sorry Tigerstripe, I think you are a great tom._'

We ran home giggling. "Too bad we can't tell anyone." Mosspaw said. "Tell anyone what?" Snakefang asked. His Tabby black pelted figure approached us. His Emerald eyes looked at us suspiciously. "Um… We saw a hawk and um…" I started to lie. Shorepaw and Sandpaw came over. '_ Spottedpaw you are not good at lying. Watch and learn_' Mosspaw said smugly. Mosspaw came up with an amazing story that Snakefang and Shorepaw and Sandpaw actually believed. She even shed a silver tear. 'Wow_! I need to learn fr_om you. _You are the master_!' I praised her. She smiled at me,

We went to our dens. "What are you doing?" I hard a very annoying voice speak up. Mouse Dung! I turned around and flinched and saw Silverpaw. I hated that brat. She is an Silver She-Cat with blue eyes. "We don't have to tell you!" I retorted. I looked at Mosspaw pleadingly, urging her to lie. She nodded. "We were picked out by StarClan to travel some were." She said, I could not believe she said that.

"I don't care anymore " She hissed at me. I gave a sigh of relief

A QUARTER MOON LATER: IT'S THE HALF-MOON

It was the Half-Moon Later. It was time to meet the other 3 Cats of the Prophecy. I was hunting with Shorepaw, Sandpaw and Mosspaw, we were aloud to hunt by ourselves for the first time as training.

I was chasing a Pheasant with Shorepaw, because usually when me, Shorepaw, Mosspaw and Sandpaw went hunting we usually hunt in pairs : Me and Shorepaw and Sandpaw with Mosspaw Which he enjoys.

I caught the Pheasant after a short chase. It was really big. Shorepaw looked nervous for some reason. "Okay what's up?" I put down the Fresh-Kill. He looked at me nervously. "What do mean?" He asked. "You have been acting very strange…" I trailed off. "Well I wanted to tell you that I -" "Spottedpaw you and everyone have to come back now!" Echostar called. "Coming Echostar! Can you tell me later?" I asked. "Yeah… No problem" He whispered. I smiled and I left leaving him.

The Day flew by fast. I was getting nervous. Finally we settled down to eat Fresh-Kill and start to get ready to sleep. Then Night fell. Mosspaw and I snuck out Camp through a Secret Tunnel leading from behind the Medicine Cats' Den up to the top of the Camp no one knows about it.

The trip to the Island was uneventful. '_I want to be with Spottedpaw so bad!_' Tigerstripe wailed in my mind. '_He will never give up will he?_' I whispered. '_He really loves you_' Sorrelpelt whispered to me. We got there in short time at our fast pace because we had to get there soon, it was raining. While Mosspaw was running on the ground I was swimming, which I learned to do very fast, faster than a RiverClan Warrior.

We got there fast. I was in a tree surveying the area on the island. I saw Goldendawn, Swallowstrike and Dawneyes along with Mosspaw. "Were is Spottedpaw?" Goldendawn asked. "She was with me a minute ago…" Mosspaw meowed while looking around. I jumped out of the tree, an dlanded next to them because thankfully it was a small-medium tree. I landed next to Mosspaw.

"ahh…" Mosspaw shrieked, then she calmed down. "Okay now we to need discuss when we will leave." Swallowstrike mewed impatiently. "We need to make plans then decide to leave." Dawneyes suggested. We all nodded. "I think we should leave at Nighttime" I told them my input. "So they won't ask why we are leaving in the middle of the Day" I finished.

Everyone murmured in agreement. "I say-" I started I saw Sorrelpelt. "You need to leave as soon as possible, or you will be in danger" She murmured to all of us, "Sorrelpelt?" I whispered. She smiled at me and then she disappeared. "Maybe we should leave tomorrow?" Dawneyes suggested. "Yes that would be best" Sorrelpelt's voice told us.

"Then it's settled, We shall leave at Nightfall." I whispered. "You should go up past the Hills behind WindClan's territory, and head up towards the TwolegPlace and keep going, you will receive a Shooting Star Sign when you are on the right trail, it will point in the direction you should go in. You will each receive the sign in a dream one by one, they will be spaced apart." Sorrelpelt explained.

We all took in the information. "Then we shall me tomorrow night." I closed the meeting. We all said good bye. Mosspaw and I walked home this time, well she walked on the Shore and I swam next to her, we traveled with Swallowstrike until he had to go up to his camp. We bid him good-bye. "I scared." Mosspaw whispered. "Don't worry I am too." I assured her. She calmed down. We came up to the Camp and snuck into the Apprentices' Den.

The next Day I was excited and worried because we will leave tonight. I saw Shorepaw look at me , he was with some of his friends along with Sandpaw. They were all watching me. "I have a bad feeling about this…" I whispered to Mosspaw. She nodded. Sandpaw smiled at her, she smiled back. I nudged her, you are so obvious.

The Day went by uneventfully, That Night we left throught the usualy way: The Secret Tunnel. We were about to step on the Tree-Bridge when we heard a voice call us. "Don't do it!" I realized it was Rainpaw. "Oh…. no" We whispered in union. "Don't leave ThunderClan, to go on the Journey destined by StarClan! You might never come back!" She wailed. "How did you find out?" I asked. "Tigerstripe." She answered plainly. "How do you, what do- What do you mean!" I demanded.

"Yesterday he approached me at the border and told me everything including the Prophecy and that you are about to leave." She exclaimed in one breath, Which is one of her talents. "Please don't leave me, Don't leave Shorepaw or ThunderClan." She begged. "I have to- Did you say Shorepaw?" I asked. She nodded.

"We have to or everyone around the lake will die." I told her, He eyes widened. "I guess he didn't tell you that part, he's the bad guy, he and his father are going to destroy the Clans if we don't go." I begged my good friend. "What if Cats come after you?" Rainpaw asked.

"Can you cover for us. Don't tell anyone were we are going!" I asked her. "But I don't know were you are going?" She exclaimed. "I will cover for you." She promised, "Thank you. You are a True friend! You know that Rainpaw?" I asked her putting my tail on her shoulders. "I do!" She cried. " We will be back soon. I promise." I promised her.

"Good bye" Mosspaw cried. "We will miss you!" I cried. "And I you!" She wailed. We started crying. "Can I see you off." she asked sniffling. "Of course you can." I purred gratefully. She followed us. We walked on the Island I swam of course, Rainpaw was surprised. We met up with everyone. "Why is she here?" Swallowstrike asked meanly. "She is saying good bye." I defended her. "Okay say good bye!" He said irritable.

"We need to go before Dawn comes" I said urgently. We padded up the WindClan territory to the bottom of the hills behind WindClan territory. "Well this is it…" I meowed softly to Rainpaw. "This is it…" She cried. I licked her cheek. "We will come back." Mosspaw mewed. "I will wait for you." She promised.

She disappeared into ThunderClan. I will miss ThunderClan, Mom and Dad, my friends and Shorepaw.

I faced the Rising Sun. "This is it. We start our Destiny! We start our Destinies today! The Clans fate are in our Paws. Its up to us. We begin our Journey…." I told to the four cats around me. I saw Goldendawn shed a tear. We all looked at each other. We could see the ThunderPath on the other side of the Hills.

We all started out. I took one more glance at The Lake, ThunderClan my home. "We will come back." I whispered. I started to pad back to the group. We begin our Destinies set by StarClan….


	3. The Powers

Hello Everyone! Spottedpelt here. This is the 3rd chapter of The Ocean's Destiny. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile so here's a very long chapter for you. Thanks Mosspath of Riverclan030 for helping! You ROCK! (Mosspath of RiverClan 030 owns Mosspaw, Flamestar456 owns Rainpaw, and I own Spottedpaw and everyone else.)

SPOTTED: JUST AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER

It is the first day we have been gone, we have made a lot of Progress, we were almost at the ThunderPath. I looked a Mosspaw, she seemed worried. We all were a little tense since we left the WindClan territory. Even though there are five of us we are still vunerable. This is unexplored land. Dawneyes seemed surprised with how me and Mosspaw have been because we were Nine Moons and the youngest of the Journeying Cats.

Swallowstrike was surveying the area on the ground and I offered to climb up on the top of one of the tallest trees to look around, they agreed and before they finished I was at the top of the tree. The View was amazing, Shorepaw would have loved it…. Even though its been a day away I terribly miss him. He's my best Friend!

Mosspaw must have sensed my begin upset because she walked over to me. " I can tell you are upset, wannaaaaa talk about it? Is it about Shorepaw….?" She mewed teasingly. "Shut up!" I whispered. "You want to go there!" She asked. I launched myself at her, I accidentally clawed her pelt. I could feel the Skin tearing. I propelled away, I looked at her. She wasn't even bleeding. "What I scratched you? Pretty hard if I say so myself" I asked shocked. She shrugged.

I started at her curiously. Then an idea hit me. " Wait second…" I whispered. I hated doing this but I took my claw and ran it against her pelt. "Sorry!" I wailed before It was over. She looked fine "I'm not bleeding. It doesn't even hurt!" She meowed calmly. " We need to discuss this now!" I excused us and wrapped my tail around her neck and pulled her behind a bush. "Do you know what this means!" I whispered, I can practically feel my eyes shining.

"That I'm awesome…." She mewed smugly. "No! Well… No This means your powers are here!" I said. "Oh…." She whispered. "No offense but you are slow today!" I whispered. She glared at me. "Mosspaw's after me!" I cried and jumped high from the tree. She made her way slowly down. "Why do you get your power first?" I asked. "Maybe your power is jumping high from trees." Mosspaw suggested. "No I've been doing that since I was born." I whispered distracted.

"We need to set up Camp soon." Dawneyes mewed, Swallowstrike agreed. "Maybe we should set up Camp after we get across the Thunderpath, because there is a clearing past it with a place with water nearby but once we past that clearing we will be in Twoleg-place." I reasoned. Swallowstrike looked at me like he could not believe this was coming out of mouth. Dawneyes looked impressed. Goldendawn nodded.

We soon got near the Thunderpath. I looked at Mosspaw. '_We can do this Mosspaw! We will do this together._' I whispered. '_ I know, I'm just scared._' She said. "Who wants-" Goldendawn started. I heard a wail. I some how saw that a little bit away from us a Queen and her two Kits were in the middle of the Thunderpath. I pelted towards her leaving my friends. I could see them staring at me. "What is she doing!" Swallowstrike yowled frustrated. "How can I see, hear and smell all of this?" I asked. I saw Sorrelpelt running next to me.

"This is your power , unlike Mosspaw's were she can't get easily hurt, your senses are very sharp. As you use your power more you can stretch it farther. Also you will be able to focus on one thing, After I train you." She explained. I was excited. Sorrelpelt is going to train me to use my power! '_I got my power Mosspaw!_' I exclaimed to Mosspaw! '_What is it!_' She demanded to know. I didn't tell her yet, I need to save the queen and kits.

Finally reached her, and I did something my mother would have said was the most dangerous and most stupid thing ever! I ran onto the Thunderpath to the distressed Queen. She was a pretty Tabby She-Cat with emerald eyes. She looked like she was about as old as my mother Feathertail ,also she looked like my other older brother Graystorm's crush Mistbreeze expect Mistbreeze has Crystal-blue eyes. Mistbreeze actually told me she liked Graystorm but I can't tell him.

I got to the side of her, she looked at me frightened. "Don't worry I'm here to help you!" I yelled over the wind. She seemed to understand me. ' _Meet me on the other side of the Thunderpath…_' I started to tell Mosspaw, and for the first time I stretched my senses to Mosspaw who was quite a while away from me. I saw that a quite away from the side of the Thunderpath there was a huge willow tree…. No an Oak tree.

'_Meet me with the others in the huge oak tree._' I told Mosspaw. '_How do you know there is a huge oak tree-_' she started to question me. '_No time… meet me in the huge oak tree_!' I exclaimed urgently. I grabbed the tiny silver she-cat and the queen picked up the tiny tabby tom, I can tell that the Queen is very weak, she might have kitted recently.

I looked around and saw no Monsters were not coming so I raced against to get the Silver kit across, I saw the queen was still in the middle of the Thunderpath. I raced over to her and had her leaned on my side and raced her across the Thunderpath. I saw the Silver kit try and move but she was still confused from all of the noise and commotion. I got the family to the tree, and I saw the other cats at the base of the tree.

We climbed quietly, I looked at all of the cats. "Where is your sister you said before she left she said that to meet by this tree. And I have no idea how she saw it from all the way over there." Swallowstrike said angrily. Then he took a deep breathe. They stared at me. "Come on." I beckoned. They came up. "Who is this stranger?" Swallowstrike asked suspiciously. "I am Winter" The Tabby She-Cat replied. "Who are you? I never caught your name" Winter asked me softly. "I am Spottedpaw of ThunderClan"

Winter looked at me confused. "That's an interesting name. Why did you say of ThunderClan?" She asked. "ThunderClan is one of the four clans that surround the lake just awhile away from the Thunderpath we just passed. Me and my sister Mosspaw come from ThunderClan." I explained. I pointed to Mosspaw as I spoke. "This Goldendawn of RiverClan, Dawneyes of ShadowClan, and Swallowstrike of WindClan." I introduced everyone and they greeted Winter as their names were said. "This is Sky" Winter pointed to the Silver kit "And this is Mud" Winter pointed to the Tabby kit. "We should set up came for tonight." Dawneyes spoke up. We all agreed.

Sky padded over to me. "Thank you for saving me Spottedpaw!" Sky purred. I could feel myself burning up with embarrassment. " Your welcome Sky" I whispered. Mud padded over to Sky " Can we sleep Moma?" Mud asked Winter. "Of course you can!" Winter purred sweetly. "Would you like to stay with us for the night?" Goldendawn asked. "I am tired. Thank you that would be very appreciated." She meowed gratefully.

"I say we should divide up and go hunting. Dawneyes can, if Winter agrees and watch Sky and Mud while they sleep." I suggested. Winter nodded "If they can sleep at all!" Winter joked truthfully. "I can try something?" I offered. "Would you?" Winter asked hopefully. "Of course! Than you me and Mosspaw can go hunting." I said enthusiastically. "Can I tell them a story?" I asked. Winter looked at me happily. "They would love that!" She exclaimed.

I padded quietly to the kits. "Do you want to here a story?" I asked. They nodded excited. I noticed some large animals… Winter said they were Sheep and cows. I explained to Winter, Sky and Mud all about The Leaders, Deputies, Warriors, Apprentices and Queens. I gently took some of the sheep's wool and made a little nest for the kits, Which they loved. "Now what would like for me tell you a story about?" I asked softly. "We want to here about ThunderClan and the other Clans!" Sky and Mud jumped up and down.

"Okay well…Before I left ThunderClan to go this Journey, Mosspaw and I discovered a secret tunnel that leads out of ThunderClan Camp. We also discovered a secret Cavern with tunnels leading all over the Clans and their territories!" I told them.

Their eyes grew with anticipation. "One day when me and Mosspaw first became Apprentices we traveled all around in the Tunnels. Even one of the Tunnels led to The MoonPool and MoonStream." I continued. The were loving the story so far. "Also one time when me, Mosspaw, Sandpaw her close friend and my very close friend Shorepaw went hunting. Shorepaw and I caught a Pheasant bigger than both of you combined! So since Shorepaw insisted on carrying the Pheasant and when he was carrying it he collapsed and he was completely smothered in its feathers. I could not stop laughing. But I helped him, don't worry he is fine." I smiled teasingly.

"Wow! ThunderClan sounds awesome!" Sky exclaimed. "I second that!" Mud mewed excited. They both yawned. "You should sleep." I whispered. I licked them both on the head. "Good Night." I whispered sweetly. They finally drifted to sleep.

"That was amazing Spottedpaw…" Winter whispered amazed. She could probably tell I was embarrassed. "Were did you learn how to take care of Kits like that at such a young age.?" She asked stunned. "Well back in the ThunderClan Nursery, when the Queens needed to rest I would play, tell stories and put the kits to sleep." I answered calmly.

Winter looked at me with admiration. "Lets go hunting!" I suggested loudly. " No offense Spottedpaw but I think you and Winter should go instead and me, Goldendawn and Mosspaw go as well" Swallowstrike said. I nodded. I lead Winter along the trail until it ended at the tall grassland with scattered trees good for catching birds. I already knew what the place looked like thanks to my special powers. I caught a scent of Pheasant. I started to stalk through the grass towards the tree were it was feeding. I started to climb the tree and I saw me and started to fly , but I launched myself off the tree and snagged its wing.

I brought down my prey. "Nice, Can I try?" Winter asked. "Of course." I exclaimed. I saw her catch a scent of a big mouse. She started to creep on it then she struck and killed the mouse. "You are definitely not a kittypet!" I exclaimed. She looked confused. "A kittypet is a cat that lives with the Twolegs." I explained. "Well I did use to, but I escaped when I was young with my mate. And I raised my kits in the wild. I don't want them to experience it" She explained. I nodded. Winter did very well. We brought back loads of Fresh-Kill and had a small pile growing with everyone's contribution .

I really like Winter. She is funny and daring. My mother would have liked her back at ThunderClan. I will miss her, Sky and Mud when we leave. We all settled down to eat our Fresh-Kill. "How old is Sky and Mud?" I asked. "They were born yesterday actually. They never met their father sadly." She answered. "Why? What happened?" I asked. "He died saving me from rouges while was kittting." She replied. I nodded sadly. I put my tail on her shoulder. "We should rest. We have a long Journey tomorrow." Dwaneyes suggested softly. We all nodded.

"I will take first watch." I offered. Everyone stared at me shocked. "Are you sure?" Goldendawn asked. "Maybe we should double up on Watch?" I asked. "I will do it as well." Winter offered. "Great!" "But!" Swallowstrike protested. Moospaw glared at him. "What are you doing!" he demanded. "Its my 'Uncomfortable stare!'" Mosspaw declared. Swallowstrike indeed looked uncomfortable. "Please stop." Swallowstrike begged. "Then its working!" Mosspaw exclaimed in a demonic voice.

We took up our positions. I was perched high in the tree and Winter was on the ground. I suddenly saw that just pass a huge willow tree. I saw 3 toms. One was a huge Tabby tom with green eyes, one was a Black tom with blue eyes and one was a Grey tom with Amber eyes. " They are right by the huge Oak tree. They are all asleep expect one she-Cat. But once we deal with her we can attack the group because she is the Mate of the Cat I killed and did not succeed in killing her, now here is my new chance "

They don't know I was awake and watching them. I needed to warn everyone. "Winter. Awake everyone and get everyone in the tree. Hand Sky and Mud up to me. I need to make sure they are safe." I instructed her. She looked scared and reluctantly handed her beloved kits up to me. She aroused everyone. They started to protest but they became quiet, and climbed the tree slowly.

'_What's going on Spottedpaw!_' Mosspaw asked me freaking out in my mind. '_ I will tell you in a second._' I told her. "what's going on!" Swallowstrike demanded. "There are three toms who killed Winter's mate that are going to attack us all." I explained freaking out. "How do you know?" Dawneyes asked confused. "I just do!" I exclaimed. Mosspaw looked confused.

'_What is going on!_' She asked. '_Its my power. I will explain more._' I told her. 'Tell me.' She demanded. '_Well… Your power is you can't get hurt easily. My power is that my sense are very extreme, Maybe that's why I can jump high and far. But I can see, hear and smell very far._' I told her. She nodded. '_So I was right about you're begin physic!_' Mosspaw exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. '_You will not let that go will you?_' I asked her. '_Nope._' She mewed. "There coming to ambush us!" I exclaimed softly. "What's the plan?" Goldendawn asked. "We wait until they are exactly under the tree and attack and drive them off." I whispered. Everyone nodded. I climbed all the way to the top of the tall tree. I saw the toms right under the tree. Goldendawn, Dawneyes, Swallowstrike, Mosspaw and Winter could see me through the leaves I gave them the ThunderClan attack signal we do in battle.

They ambushed them. I saw the leader, who is the Tabby tom try to sneak away. I launched myself from the tree, I don't know how but I landed right in front of him. He looked at me. "No one can jump that far!" He exclaimed. Everyone stopped fighting to see that I jumped a few feet from the tree. "What!" Goldendawn exclaimed. '_Its your power isn't it?_' Mosspaw asked. '_Yes it is possibly._' I told her.

I clawed the tom and he yowled. He looked furious. "I will kill you!" He screeched at me. "Oh no you didn't!" I heard Mosspaw shrieked. "No one! And I mean No One threatens my sister and gets away with it!" She shrieked also at him. We circled the Cat. '_Y_ou get attack him from the front, I will climb a tree and ambush him from above.' I planned with Mosspaw. ' _okay_' she replied. She charged at the Tabby. I raced up the tree. And got a few branches high and jumped and clawed at the tabby.

After a while we finally drove the Cats off. It was Dawn. I saw Winter bleeding. " Oh let me help with that!" I ran to her. I got some Spider webs and laid them gently but firm on her cuts. "Why are you putting Spider Webs on my cuts?" She asked. "The Medicine Cats in the Clans put spider webs on the cuts so they can heal and stop bleeding. They know a lot about healing and speaking to StarClan. The Clan cats hat die go to StarClan. So the Medicine Cats receive Prophecies, Messages or warnings-"

"That's why were are here!" Mosspaw interrupted. "Amazing! What's the Prophecy?" Winter asked. I looked at everyone and they nodded. " 'Five Cats from the Clans must Journey to the place were the Sun-Drowns to and solve the Mystery of the Enemy to come." I whispered the Prophecy out loud. "Wow!" Winter breathed. She looked amazed. I nodded. "We should get going and keep a move on to the Sun-Drown Place." Swallowstrike insisted

I suddenly became sad. "Well then this is good bye?" I whispered to Winter, I was tearing up. "I… I discussed this with Sky and Mud." She started. Sky and Mud pelted to me. "We want to if… you will allow it. We want to join ThunderClan!" She declared. I was astonished. "You do?" I whispered. "If that's okay." She said hurriedly.

"Wait let me try something." I told her, I padded away from the group. I concentrated. "Wait!" Sorreplpelt wailed. She appeared next to me. "This is very dangerous task you want to perform." She warned. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You are going to try and contact Snowgaze or Echostar, and ask if Winter can join ThunderClan." She said knowingly. "You are good!" I mewed amazed. "But I must. I can't just show up with a new Cat!" I told her. "I must try. It can stretch my powers." I tried to persuaded her.

"Okay but you can get seriously hurt." She warned. "I must try." I declared softly. Sorrelpelt watched me worried. I strained myself. I saw the hills were we just passed. "Wow that's far." Sorrelpelt whispered amazed. I suddenly spoke out. 'Snowgaze?' I called. "Spottedpaw? Oh great I'm here things." Snowgaze cried. She must be at the Moonpool I could sense water near Snowgaze. "Owww!" I shrieked. I felt a very sharp pain in my head. "I was worried this might happen…" Sorrelpelt whispered. "What do you mean?" "When you stretch your power to far for the first time it can hurt really bad." Sorrelpelt mewed sadly

Winter and everyone ran to my side. "What's wrong Spottedpaw!" Winter gasped scared. "Um.. I got stung by a bee and it hurt." I lied. Mosspaw stared at me suspiciously. Oh great the Queen of lies is on my tail. "We should get a move on!" Swallowstrike meowed hurriedly. "Mosspaw what do you think?" I asked. "About Winter. Sure if you think its okay." Mosspaw replied.

I looked at my new friend. I was happy on the inside. "Winter if you want to join ThunderClan… come with us." I told her. Her eyes started dancing. "Thank You Spottedpaw!" She cried happily. She purred happily rubbing up next to me. Sky and Mud started to jump up and down. Then they looked at me and jump-tackled me. "We get to come home with you Spottedpaw!" Sky exclaimed happily.

I smiled at her and gave her and mud an affectionate lick. They squealed happily. "While you all squeal and laugh does anyone have an Idea of which direction to go." Swallowstrike asked. "Yeah we don't receive the Star-Signs until we start to go in the right direction." Dawneyes input. "We should head, West. I heard that the Sun-Drowns every dusk, in the West." I explained when everyone gave me an confused expression, I nodded.

"Its true!" Winter supported me. Everyone stared at her "My mother use to tell me stories about her adventures at the Sun-Drown place." She explained. We all head out. For some reason we head a little ways North for awhile. The day flew by, and it was midnight when we stopped. " we should have a few hours sleep then go." I mewed through a mouth of fur. I was carrying the sleeping Sky. Winter carried Mud. We set them down softly in the moss. "I'm going hunting." I announced. "We should rest. We ate awhile ago." Goldendawn looked at me.

We all slept sound fully with no disturbances. I woke up at the first of dawn. I was the only one awake, I fell back asleep. It was still dark, Then I heard Swallowstrike yowl. "I had the Star-Sign!" I jumped up. "Which direction do we need to go in?" I asked urgently. "North." He said calmly.

I nudged Sky and Mud, and they woke up. "We are going to leave." I informed them. Mosspaw anf I went hunting a caught some mice for everyone, we ate in silence. "We are leaving now." Dawneyes said. We all got up. "I'm glad your coming with us Winter…" I told her. She nodded her eyes tearing up.

Sky and Mud got on both sides if me, we started to walk North. I wonder how Shorepaw and everyone and ThunderClan are doing. I couldn't even think about how Mother and father are doing.

We set off into the Horizon. I saw Sky look up at me. "Spottedpaw? I'm scared." She whimpered. "Don't worry I'll protect you." I assured the young kit. I forgot she's only 3 days old. She clung to my side.

I started to walk off with my thoughts of ThunderClan filling my mind…


	4. Things become more Mysterious

Hi. This is the 4rth chapter of The Ocean's Destiny. I hope you like it. (Mosspath of RiverClan 030 own Mosspaw, Flamestar456 own Rainpaw, and I own Spottedpaw and everyone else.) Enjoy! Spoiler Alert: Silverpaw's up to no good….

AT THUNDERCLAN CAMP:SAME TIME THAT THE LAST CHAPTER ENDED

RAIN

I was pacing around in front of the Camp Entrance. "Why so much pacing?" A voice spoke. I gasped, it was Feathertail, Spottedpaw and Mosspaw's mother. "Nothing! I'm just bored." I lied. I am actually worried about my friends.

I saw my other friends Shorepaw, Sandpaw and few other Apprentices with their mentors. "Well?" I asked playing dumb. I knew they didn't find Spottedpaw and Mosspaw, they were far away from ThunderClan. "We didn't find them." Shorepaw meowed defeated, his head hanging. I felt bad for my friends, they must miss Spottedpaw and Mosspaw really bad. Like me they were friends with Spottedpaw and Mosspaw since we were born.

I looked at Shorepaw and gasped. He looked terrible, "What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked. "I haven't been getting much sleep." He answered. "Really, you've been working yourself to hard, four or five patrols for Hunting and Border Watch daily, mostly on the Border Patrol. Your going to get sick of lack of rest and food. You haven't been eating much." I told him worried. Why was he like this. Was this all because of our friends. I mean I miss them, too but I had to stay strong for their return.

Sandpaw seemed bad too, but not as bad. He was resting and eating and begin normal. Tonight was the Gathering maybe that will cheer them up, I hoped. It was time to eat. I saw Shorepaw look at the pile and pick out a mouse to share with his brother. He took a small bite and let his brother take a bite. Sandpaw offered him another bite, but he shook his head.

"He is slowly dying…." Snowgaze whispered sadly. We were in the Medicine Cats' Den. I was telling her about Shorepaw. "His brother Sandpaw seems fine… That's what puzzles me. Their both upset and grieving. Any ideas?" Snowgaze asked me. "He was really close to Spottedpaw. Closer than Sandpaw to Mosspaw. Maybe that's why?" I suggested. She was still thinking hard. "I only saw this once…" She whispered sadly her eyes brimming with tears. "What? What happened Snowgaze?" I asked desperately.

"You, and Spottedpaw are the only ones who know about this." She whispered. She made sure no one was listening. "A few Moons ago… When I first received my Medicine Cat name Snowgaze, I fell in love with the Medicine Cat Apprentice from WindClan …. Windeyes he was a handsome white tom with Owl-like grey eyes. We met together and were happy, but our time together was limited. One of his Cats were dying of Broken-Heart." she started "You mean Shorepaw is dying slowly of a Broken-Heart!" I exclaimed. She shrugged sadly.

"Sometimes when a heart-breaks, depending on how severe. Like how much they loved or cared for the cat who left, they could die. Because they lose the will to live." She murmured. So Shorepaw's losing the will to live now!

Her eyes lost in memory. "He asked if I can come over to try and help but we couldn't mend the She-Cat's Broken-heart. She died shortly." She continued. "Unfortunately during my visit, while I was there, Flowerheart and Eaglewing found out about my forbidden relationship with Windeyes and forced us to end it." She said sadly once more. " I found out at the next Half-Moon that Windeyes died at the last Quarter-Moon from broken-Heart as well. I nearly died myself but Flowerheart nursed me and kept me living until I was healthy again and hear I am." Snowgaze murmured.

"It still hurts me… But I know that when I join StarClan, I can be with my lover." She whispered. "Oh Snowgaze!" I cried, I wrapped my tail around her. "Please keep this a secret ,Spottedpaw promised and now I need you to as well." She begged. I nodded. "I promise!" I declared. My mother Silverpelt and my father Riverfur padded in along with Spottedpaw and Mosspaw's parents Feathertail and Stormtail.

We followed them out. Echostar paced around the clearing. "Will you announce Spottedpaw and Mosspaw's disappearance tonight at the Gathering." Sunpelt asked, The Deputy. "I will not at this Gathering, we must wait they might come back before the next full moon." She announced. "Do you know anything about their disappearance Rainpaw?" Echostar stared at me with her piercing eyes.

"No!" I said evenly. It was hard to lie with her staring at me. I felt like I was going to melt. I saw my sister Hawkpelt and our brother Brightfire. I took that as a excuse to get away . I pelted to them. We all walked to the Gathering. I could sense everyone begin tense. Well that's how its been since Echostar announced Spottedpaw and Mosspaw's disappearance.

SHORE

I padded on the Tree-Bridge with Sandpaw, and I ran to the other side. "Be careful you might fall and break your neck!" Sandpaw warned. "I don't care!" I yowled at him, and I jumped off the Tree-Bridge. I didn't feel the reason to live any more, but I won't die. I padded into the Clearing, I sensed a cat next to me. I jumped when I saw Silverpaw, the meanest, most rude and self-absorbed Apprentice in all of the Clans smiling sweetly at me. I was getting scared, when ever SILVERPAW is nice she wants something!

" Hi Shorepaw…" she purred sweetly, running her tail over my pelt and on my cheek. I was trying hard not to fidget. I tried to ignore her. But she kept bothering me. Spottedpaw would have said. 'That's because your to sweet and polite to be rude, just ignore her and she'll go away.' She always had good advice. I felt my tears swelling up, I swiped at a few betraying tears escaping down my cheek.

I excused myself from Silverpaw who thankfully stayed, Owlstar of WindClan was starting the Meeting. I padded outside to the Shore. "Spottedpaw… were ever you are I miss you…" I started. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I cried out to the starry night and Full moon.

Then I saw, I don't if I'm imagining this but, I think I see the stars going next to each other , like right next to each other forming Spottedpaw's beautiful face, I started to cry. Then Silverpaw padded out, the stars suddenly broke apart. When I cried I felt very vulnerable.

"Hey are you okay…?" She asked softly. "I'm fine" I hissed. She looked scared. "It's okay…. I'm sorry Silverpaw." I apologized. She looked at me her eyes shining.

I padded back to the clearing, strangely Silverpaw stayed with me the whole time….

SPOTTED

It is night on the Full Moon. I was explaining to Winter, Sky and Mud about the Gathering, the Full-Moon truce, and everything else. When I felt something, also I don't know if I'm imagining things but I think I see the stars began to form a shape, they were like right next to each other. I gasped it was Shorepaw's handsome face.

I suddenly heard Shorepaw in my mind and I saw him at the Island Shore looking up at the Moon and Stars. "Spottedpaw…Were ever you are I miss you…" He whispered. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" he cried. Then I saw Silverpaw pad towards him, I could fell hate and jealousy for some weird reason burn in my blood.

"I really hurt him badly didn't I?" I asked out loud, Winter, and the Kits went to get some food. "He really cares about you…" Sorrelpelt whispered. She is here to do some training and experimenting. "Try and… see and hear what's in that bush quite away from us." she insisted. I focused, "The more you get experienced you can do it in an instant and it will be easier." Sorrelpelt encouraged me. I focused and saw a pheasant in the bush… Shorepaw's favorite type of prey. .. I started to cry, I've been gone almost a full moon.

I went to sleep, I had a Nightmare, It was were I arrived back at ThunderClan and Shorepaw had a mate…. And it was SilverPaw! I woke up screaming. Why was I having this dream… Well it was scary, My closest friend begin mates with my worst enemy. I shuddered a that horrid thought. Mosspaw and Winter rushed over to me. "Are you okay!" They asked in union. Oh great they are doing it, Mosspaw found a new union buddy!

" I had a Nightmare! It was were when we arrived at ThunderClan,-" I gasped for air. I already told Winter Shorepaw is my best friend. "That Shorepaw had a mate and it…. Was…. Silverpaw, my arch enemy." I cried.

Winter put her tail on my shoulders. "Don't worry Spottedpaw…" She cooed. Sky and Mud ran to me. "What's wrong and why is Spottedpaw crying?" Sky asked hurriedly, while flinging and burring herself in my fur. I sniffled feeling better with the sweet kit begin so loyal to me. "I mean we all, Me Mosspaw, Sandpaw AND Shorepaw all have said we hate Silverpaw, excuse me but she's the biggest brat of the Clans!". I exclaimed..

We all got up next dawn, all ready to keep heading North till we received another Star-Sign. I was asked to survey the area, I climbed a tree and surveyed it without my power. I could see it was clear. "All Clear!" I shouted to my group, I launched myself from the top of the tree, and landed quite a few feet away from it. A few feet away from the group.

"Stop showing off!" Mosspaw told me irritated. "I'm not that's me jumping normally. Look at this!" I exclaimed. I ran up a tree and launched myself actually trying and went pretty far. I pelted to the group and shot my sister a 'Well!' face. We need to move fast.

Thankfully Mosspaw was one of the fastest Cats in the Clan. I mean while was traveling by tree, thankfully, we were in a forest were the trees where closer together than In the field. I saw Mud chasing after Mosspaw. "Wait for me!" Mud shouted at Mosspaw, She slowed down. I was glad I am in the trees because I could think.…

RAIN

I woke up, I saw Shorepaw get up, he was still looking terrible. At least last night he got a little sleep. I saw Silverpaw bounce to him, "Heyyy Shorepaw!" she exclaimed. "Hi Silverpaw.." he trailed off, he seemed scared of Silverpaw, although she does make kits cry . I mused. "Want to go hunting?" She asked, "Sure…" He agreed awkwardly. Poor Shorepaw.

I padded into Snowgaze's den. She looked at me questioningly. "What's up with Silverpaw and Shorepaw?" I asked. "What!" Snowgaze demanded. " You know what I'm talking about!" I declared. She shuddered. She seemed guilty, like she overheard something

"I heard something last night…. It was Silverpaw. She must have been talking with someone, someone unseen. She said. 'Finally! I will start getting closer to Shorepaw I will be able to get back at Spottedpaw!' Silverpaw declared to her unseen ally. I don't know who she was talking to but I didn't seem good " Snowgaze told me sighing.

"Silverpaw… scheming… I'm confused." I thought out loud. I saw Shorepaw and Silverpaw pad in together, their tails twined. My jaw dropped, Shorepaw still seemed sad but better, I was shocked. Him and Silverpaw! It seems totally unnatural!

I could not stop staring at Shorepaw with… with the enemy! I saw Sandpaw walked into the clearing, I raced up to him, wrapped my tail around his neck and dragged him into the brush. "What in the name of StarClan is going on!" I demanded. He looked at me scared then calmed down. "What are you talking about!" He hissed. "About Shorepaw and Silverpaw!" I hissed back at him.

"What!" he whispered horrified. "My brother with…. Silverpaw!" He whispered…

SPOTTED

I padded up to the Camp we made for the night. I had a Pheasant and a fish from a nearby river. I dropped them on a pile of Fresh-Kill.

I had a weird feeling. I saw Mosspaw playing with Mud. The were only three Quarter-Moons old, but they were starting to get big. "Where's Sky?" I asked aloud. I sensed Sky up in the oak tree I'm standing under. She was getting ready to pounce right behind me and scare me.

I saw her jump and land behind me with a soft thud. "Hello Sky…" I meowed calmly. I looked over my shoulder at her. "Aw… Your no fun to pounce on!" she exclaimed. I pretended to be hurt and start to fake cry. "I'm so sorry Spottedpaw!" She started to wail. "Got you!" I exclaimed, She started to calm down.

I swished my tail playfully for her, her ears perked, and she pounced on my tail. I picked her up by the scruff and carried her over up a tree, and put her next to her sister in a nest of Sheep's wool, we had the nest in the tree in a hollow like an owl so they would be protected.

I started to climb down when I saw the owl come by the owl was a pretty Snowy Owl with Crystal blue eyes, I started freaked out. '_We don't mean any harm!_' I said panicking. I know the owl couldn't hear me. '_My hollow is in this Oak tree!_' The owl screeched at me. '_Fine! I will remove the kits just don't hurt them…Wait how do you here me…?_' I asked. '_Wait do you hear and understand me?_' The owl asked.

I nodded. The Owl gave me a confused look. '_Are you an Apprentice?_' She asked. '_Yes but how do_ _you know that, about Apprentices_.' I asked starting to get a funny feeling.

'_Oh in the name of StarClan are you five cats form the_ _four clans around the lake, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan?' _The owl asked me_. _

I nodded, my tail curled protectively around the sleeping kits. I started at the Owl suspiciously. '_I doubt StarClan _mentioned_ this but I was sent to the Five Cats of prophecy to guide them to Sun-Drown Place. Two of the youngest Cats them happened to be mentioned in another prophecy who also have powers. One of the Cats' powers was that their senses where increased as high as some of the tallest trees in the forest, who also has the ability to talk to other animals.' _The Owl explained to me.

I was having trouble processing all of how this owl knew all of this information. '_Trust me!_' The Owl exclaimed. '_Give me some knowledge_ _on the Clans and I will believe you!_' I exclaimed, The owl shrugged and perched on the Hollows' edge. '_What are the Six Clans?_' I asked. '_ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, and StarClan._' The Owl answered without hesitating I nodded approvingly. '_Whast are the current Leaders of the Clans around the lake?_' I asked. '_Echostar of ThunderClan, Owlstar of RiverClan, Nightstar of ShadowClan and Mudstar of RiverClan._' The owl spoke again.

I thought hard. '_Besides me and Mosspaw name four other Apprentices of ThunderClan._' I gave my final question. '_Silverpaw, Rainpaw, Sandpaw… And Shorepaw._' The Owl answered. I froze…. Shorepaw…. I started to cry silently, I swiped at betraying tears escaping down my cheek.

'_I'm sorry I mentioned Shorepaw._' I owl seemed to know why I was sad, Sorrelpelt appeared right next to me. "Believe her! StarClan did send her to guide you." She explained, She disappeared. I stared at the owl. "Fine I trust you_!_" I wailed at he_r, _accidentally wailed aloud, awaking the kits and having everyone rush to me. "Are you okay Spottedpaw?" Winter asked hurriedly, she started to screech when she saw the owl.

"Its okay everyone! StarClan sent the owl t guide us to the Sun-Drown place_._" I exclaimed. Everyone stared at me. Would they believe me…

RAIN

Sandpaw stared at me. "My brother…. With Silverpaw!" he whispered horrified. He peered out of the brush to see Silverpaw and Shorepaw's sitting together, tails twined. "What's going on!" I exclaimed while whispering. "I don't know. He was upset and grieving about Spottedpaw and now still upset he's with Silverpaw! This very strange." he declared softly.

I was freaking out on the inside. I saw Silverpaw and Shorepaw talking, I saw Shorepaw lean over and whisper something into Silverpaw's ear and she giggled. "I think I'm going to throw-up!" I groaned. Sandpaw agreed. I put on a brave face and padded out into the clearing and headed towards the two cats.

"Hey can I speak to Shorepaw alone?" I asked. They both seemed reluctant, but I didn't give them a chance to answer, I put my tail around Shorepaw's neck and dragged him into the brush with Sandpaw.

Shorepaw looked at us curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice even with confusion and annoyance. I didn't care about his tone at the moment. "What do you mean what's wrong!" I practically shrieked at him but kept it in a whisper.

"You and… Silverpaw!" Sandpaw spat. "It's like Cats and Dogs living in harmony!" We spat together at Shorepaw. He stared us his fur starting to bristle, His eyes flashing. "What about Silverpaw!" he exclaimed angrily. I know I was going to regret asking this…. " What about Spottedpaw!" I exclaimed back at him. He sat down, his eyes became dull and his fur became flat. "You don't need to ask about my life like that!" he spat, he got up and stalked back to Silverpaw…

"And the Plot thickens as the say…" Sandpaw murmured. I nodded. "Wait were did you here that saying?" I asked. "I heard it around somewhere." he shrugged.

Things become more Mysterious…..


	5. To the SunDrown Place!

This is the fifth chapter of The Ocean's Destiny! I hope you like it! Enjoy Please review. I need help. If you can think of a good name for The tribe of Cats in my story like the Tribe of Rushing Water, I would greatly appreciate it and will give you credit in my next chapter! J

Spottedpelt of ThunderClan

P.S Someone appears very soon….

Also if Spottedpaw breaks a bone she loses part of her power….. (Sorry I was feeling bored and random!) J

SPOTTED.

I have to explain to everyone about the Owl. "Guys its okay this Owl was sent to us from StarClan to guide us to the Sun-Drown place." I tried to explain. I could tell everyone was thinking I was crazy! They all glared the owl. '_I know how to gain their trust_' I told the owl in my mind. '_Whatever you can do, I'm in_' The owl told me. "Sorrelpelt come help us!" I cried out. All of a suddenly Sorrelpelt arrived right next to us. "What Spottedpaw said about Snowfeather is true she is sent to you by StarClan to guide you to the Sun-Drown place." Sorrelpelt told us. Everyone nodded now.

"So we have to go through the Twoleg-place." Mosspaw asked. Snowfeather nodded. "Spottedpaw for now you will be her translator until the Sun-Drown Place then she will be able to speak to all other animals but that's when you return." Sorrelpelt mewed. We all agreed.

We started to set off into the Two-Leg place, We had to cross another Thunderpath, I carried Sky and Mosspaw carried Mud. We all raced with Snowfeather right behind us ,flying with her majestic wings.

We finally got to the other side in one piece. We were now in the Tow-Leg place "There is only one bad thing." I said. "What is it?" Swallowstrike asked bored. "Since we are in the Two-leg place there will not be a lot of Fresh-Kill." I thought aloud. "What about dogs?" Goldendawn asked. '_Spottedpaw we should travel by day and at night we should sleep in Hollows in any trees we find so we will be off the ground and away from dogs._' Snowfeather whispered I agreed. "Hey Snowfeather has an I idea! She says we should travel during the day time normally and at Night we should sleep in Owl hollows so we will be protected from dogs." I told everyone Snowfeather's plan.

"I agree." Goldendawn agreed. "I second that!" Winter exclaimed. "But we don't find any Hollows we should sleep in trees and have Night watches." I planned. Everyone nodded. We started to pad in the Twoleg-place, I hated the feeling of hard unnatural stone underneath my paw. I made sure Sky was in my sight the whole time, a hawk could easily take her away.

I shuddered at the thought of the Silver kit just taken away by a hawk and into the sky. I saw a bush wave, I padded over and jumped four feet in the air, Not kidding. I screamed from shock.

SHORE

I was still riled up from Rainpaw and Sandpaw, My own Brother! I thought I heard a scream. I jumped a good few feet in the air, and I screamed. A few cats stared at me. "I thought I heard a scream." I said embarrassed. Snowgaze looked at me questioning. I padded over to her. "What was that about?" She asked confused. "I thought…. I thought I heard Spottedpaw scream." I admitted kind of scared.

Snowgaze stared at me. "Really? Where ever she is, she must be far away from Camp." Snowgaze reasoned. But it seemed so real. I met up with my mentor Falconclaw he was a tabby tom with blue eyes, his sister was Mistbreeze . He looked happy. "Are you ready to take your Warriors assessment? Falconclaw nodded" He asked. "Really!" I gasped. He nodded. Sandpaw and his mentor Ravenwing. Ravenwing was a Medium-size Jet black tom with Amber eyes and a Scar in his ears, he wasn't the nicest mentor but he good.

Sandpaw ran up to me. "Shorepaw we get to take our Warriors' assessment today!" Sandpaw exclaimed , I nodded. We started to jump excitedly. Our mentors stared at us their expressions half bewildered half Amused. We stopped, I'm really embarrassed.

We followed our mentors farther into the Forest. I saw Silverpaw run over to me. "I get to take my warriors' assessment today!" We both exclaimed. "Wait your taking your Warriors' assessment!" we mewed in union again. "Good Luck!" I told her, I licked her on the cheek, She smiled. "Good Luck Shorepaw!" she encouraged me with a lick on the cheek. I looked over and saw Sandpaw and Rainpaw staring at us. Rainpaw must be taking her assessment today as well.

Rainpaw and Sandpaw were staring at me disgusted, with their mouths were hanging wide open. I rolled my eyes, Silverpaw looked over at them. "They don't like me do they?" she asked me softly. I was shocked. "No…No.. Come on we need to get to our mentors." I changed the subject.

The Apprentices Me, Sandpaw, Silverpaw, and Rainpaw along with our mentors gathered at the training Hollow, It was a very big Dip in the ground that you had to climb down, but it was easy, it was shallow and filled with sand so it didn't hurt if you fell.

Falconclaw looked at all of the Apprentices. "We all discussed this. For your Warriors Assessment you will have until Sun-High to hunt and bring back as much Fresh-Kill as can catch." Falconclaw began. Rainpaw's mentor Moonfur was a Silver She-Cat with blue eyes, and Silverpaw's Mentor Tawnyfur was a Brown She-Cat with Amber eyes steeped forward.

"Then after Sun-High you will come back to the Training Hollow and after a little rest you will begin the second part of you assessment with a Fight Test" Moonfur began. "You will….. Fight your mentors!" Tawnyfur challenged us. We all gasped.

"Now each mentor will assign where they want their Apprentices to hunt." Ravenwing announced. "Shorepaw I want you to head towards the MoonPool and River." Falconclaw challenged me, I was shocked but happy. I was afraid I was going to the ShadowClan border.

"Sandpaw I want you to head towards the abandoned Twoleg Nest and the area around it." Ravenwing assigned my brother, he nodded good that's where he likes to hunt and of course sleep. "Rainpaw I want you to head towards the Shore and the Forest around it." Moonfur told Rainpaw she looked happy. "Silverpaw I want you to head towards the ShadowClan border." Tawnyfur told Silverpaw, she nodded.

"Now Go!" Falconclaw declared. "Good luck!" I called out to my brother and friends. "Good Luck" everyone shouted. I traveled on the Trail to the Moon River. I remembered when ever we went out hunting Spottedpaw and I would get a drink there, I still miss her.

I caught a scent of a Pheasant. I looked up and saw a Pheasant perched in a tree. I quietly climbed the tree and pounced. I was shocked I actually brought down the Pheasant. I buried it while smiling to collect later. I quickly saw a squirrel and crept towards it, I pounced and it saw me and tried to flee up a tree, but my claw caught on it and brought it down. I was pleased, I buried it with my Pheasant.

I continued towards the River Border, I was making excellent progress. I could see Rainpaw at the Shore. I continued hunting and at Sun-High I made my way back to the Training Hollow collect all of my fresh-kill. I saw Silverpaw was already there. I waved my tail happily at her, she smiled at me. I dropped my Fresh-Kill in a pile like Silverpaw did. Rainpaw and Sandpaw joined us also with their prey.

Our Mentors came right after us, They all smiled pleased. "You passed this part of the assessment." Falconclaw congratulated us. We all yowled victoriously. "Now we will fight." Moonfur announced. I froze, I had to fight… Falconclaw. We all began.

Falconclaw and I circled each other. He launched himself at me, I climbed up the nearest tree, he was obviously confused. I jumped from the tree and clawed him. He looked pleased with my attack. After a while we all stopped, All of the Apprentices were breathless. "Congratulations everyone you will all make great Warriors!" Moonfur declared when all of the Mentors all discussed things.

We all jumped in the air. "We are Victorious!" Rainpaw yowled.

1 QUARTER-MOON LATER: SPOTTED

We are all near the Sun-Drown place according to Snowfeather, I climbed a tree to make a survey, and I saw…. Sand… Water…. Shoreline… The Sun-Drown Place! "We are almost upon the Sun-Drown Place!" I yowled my excitement. I leapt from the tree and landed right next to Mosspaw at it's base. Everyone gathered around the tree. We all headed out towards the Sun-Drown Place. My paw touched the soft warm sand. I stepped onto the Shore with everyone.

I padded onto a cliff, I saw a cave, "Maybe we need to go into-" I wasn't looking and I stepped one step to far over the Cliff screaming, I fell into the cold Ocean. I jumped at Mouse-length in the air it was so cold. I saw Mosspaw run towards the cliff. "Mosspaw! Don't be a Mouse-brain! Don't yo-" I was cut off by a wave of water, I'm a good swimmer but this isn't a river back at the Lake.

She did the most stupid thing ever, she jumped in! She started to struggle, '_ If we survive this you are going to through you straight back into the Water or off a cliff!_' I snapped at her. '_Right back at you!_' She snapped back at me. '_ If I die I just want to say I like Sandpaw!_' Mosspaw wailed thinking I wasn't listening '_I like Shorepaw!_' I wailed, I realized she probably heard me. '_You like Shorepaw!_' She asked shocked. I didn't want to answer. '_You like Sandpaw!_' I asked changing to subject around onto her. '_I hope she doesn't know that the reason the Cats in ThunderClan thought she was into a Kittypet for a moon was because I spread that rumor!' _Mosspaw cried hopefully.

'_That was you!' _I spat. _'Were is the dang off switch!' _Mosspaw cried frustrated. _'There is no off switch you Mouse-brain.' _my vision was going black and I passed out_._

SPOTTED

I woke up and I was in the Cave I saw earlier, I could tell it was still the same day because it was just pass Sun-High. I jumped up but was pushed back down by Winter and I saw Sky on my stomach. "You need rest." she insisted, I saw her fur was wet. "Did you save me?" I asked. She smiled. "I returned the favor I guess." she smiled. I saw Sky stir. She looked at me. Her eyes showed her relief. I got up slowly. "Where is Mosspaw?" I asked.

Mosspaw padded in. "Your safe!" I cried happily tears of Joy running down my cheeks. She smiled at me. '_We are not done with the conversation we had when we nearly died._' she persisted. I was not looking forward to that but if she insisted. I tensed,I sensed another animal in the cave besides all of the Cats, and Snowfeather. "Someone else is in here!" I whispered , No one seemed scared. I saw a large figure step out of the shadows. I saw a Leopard from the Myths of LeopardClan.

The Leopard stared at me, Her big Amber eyes surveyed everyone in the Den. "Welcome cats from the Clans." She whispered calmly like it was everyday she found an owl and a group of cats in her den. "Hello we are from-" "ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan. You are all from different Clans expect the two young Apprentices who are both from ThunderClan. And the Queen with kits were former Kitttypets." she said. "Your Physic!" Mosspaw exclaimed. "You are just like my sister! you guys should make a group for Cats who are like Physic and Stuff… but you would… probably be the only ones who…. And I… I don't know where I'm going with this…" she trailed of muttering .

The Leopard laughed. "No I'm not Physic. My name is West" The Leopard smiled. "I'm Spottedpaw, This is Mosspaw, Dawneyes, Goldendawn, Swallowstrike, Winter, Sky and Mud." I introduced everybody. "And this is-" I was cut off. "Snowfeather." I turned around in amazement. Snowfeather can speak to other animals now! "Snowfeather you can talk to cats and other animals now!" Mud exclaimed.

"I must go now , let StarClan light your path and lets hope our paths cross again one day." She murmured, we all nodded. "Let StarClan light your path." I saw Sky whisper to Snowfeather. Good she, Mud and Winter believe in StarClan.

Snowfeather flew away, I will miss her, I turned to West. " Okay What are we here for?" I asked. She smiled at us. I held Sky close with my tail, I know we can trust West but she was about as big as a… well a Leopard! She sat down. "You are here because I need to tell you about an enemy to come." she began, "Well tell us!" Swallowstrike insisted. West laughed again. "You are obviously the arrogant one aren't you?" West joked. Swallowstrike glared at her, he better not do something rash.

"I can't tell you much…." West started regretfully and apology. I was fine, any clue

Will be helpful. She sighed and sat down, evening sitting she was at least One and a half feet taller than Dawneyes and the rest of us.

West sighed. "A group of cats will appear and try to take over and kill the Clans"

SHORE

I was proud to be a Warrior! But I was looking for Echostar to see if I can do something. I saw my leader. "Echostar may I have a word?" I asked. "Yes Shorefeather. What is it?" she asked her eyes pierced my pelt like a claw. "You know-" She cut me off. "What about Spottedpaw?" she asked. I was embarrassed she knew I was going to ask that. "H- h- How did you know I was going to ask that?" I asked nervous. Maybe she reads minds! "Shorefeather I'm a leader. I know everything!" She declared playfully.

Echostar became serious again. "But what I don't know is what are you going to ask. Out with it!" She exclaimed slowly. I hesitated. "I want to …. Go on a search for her and Mosspaw and maybe the others! Remember how the other leaders informed us about 1 cat missing from their Clan at the same exact time Spottedpaw and Mosspaw left! They must be together! I can find them!" I took a breathe. "Let me do this…" I whispered softly. I sensed someone behind me.

I turned around and saw Rainfur and Sandclaw staring at me. "I will think about it…." Echostar mused. "I want to go! He can't do this behind himself!" Sandclaw exclaimed. Echostar looked at Rainfur. "No you can't go Rainfur we need our Warriors here." She turned to me and my brother. Mosspaw would have said. 'Oh StarClan! Echostar is Physic!' "Shorefeather… I don't know." She mewed. "Please I can do this!" I declared, "Okay as long as Sandclaw goes with you." She proposed. Sandclaw and I nodded eagerly.

We padded away to make plans. I saw Silvereyes pad by and wave her tail at me. I waved back. I think I saw her giggling with one of her friends in her 'Possy' I padded away quickly. I met Sandclaw in a … Tree where would have some privacy.

I saw him one of the top branches, I climbed up and when I reached him I was breathless, "Why… did you… pick this…Branch!" I exclaimed gasping for breathe, He looked at me innocently. "I'm going to get you in your sleep!" I threatened him. He shrugged. "When ever you and Spottedpaw try to 'get me back' you never do. You two are to good to get revenge." Sandclaw said matter-a-factly. I guess he was right.

I sat down on the Branch, "When should-" I was cut off "Tonight!" Sandclaw's outburst surprised me. "I think we should talk to Echostar and Sunpelt." I reasoned, he nodded glumly, I climbed down from the tree with Sandclaw behind me. I saw a flash of silver, and I jumped when I saw Silvereyes pretty eyes right in front of me,

"You scared me Silvereyes!" I exclaimed. She giggled, "So what's going on?" she asked when she stopped giggling. "Nothing!" I lied, I hated lying to her but I had too, I couldn't take her on this Journey, she ,might get hurt or lost… I can't bear to see her body torn up and bleeding, I hastily bid her goodbye.

I saw Rainfur walk nervously up to me. "H-Hey Shorefeather….Can I talk to you?" She stuttered. I was slightly surprised, What did she want to talk about? She led me to the Tunnels Mosspaw,Spottedpaw,Sandpaw,Rainpaw and I discovered. She Stared at me for a little bit. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't play dumb with me!" She spat.

I was frightened. She looked at me like I was born yesterday. "Are you talking about me and Silvereyes?" I asked stunned and hurt. "No! I talking about the Kittypet with Wings!" She spat with Sarcasm. "Yes! I'm talking about you and Silvereyes!" She shrieked, even though were not heard, I was shocked no one over in RiverClan could hear us.

We glared at each other, our fur bristling, our ears flat against our head and our teeth bared. One of the young Kits stumbled behind in a bush right next to us, she looked up at us. "I'm so sorry.." she whimpered and pelted away from us.

I saw Rainpaw's shoulders slump like the argument had tired her out, her eyes stopped flashing. "Its because….. Snowgaze overheard Silvereyes talking to an unseen ally and she said…that She had you wrapped around her paw and that she would be able to get back at Spottedpaw." I insisted. I gave her my Death- Glare at her.

"She doesn't like you at all." I warned him, he must have took it as a chance to get rid of his feelings. He looked like if I wasn't one of his close friend he'd kill me.

SPOTTED

I looked at West. "What type of Cats?" I asked, she turned her amber gaze on me. "An evil type, from… The Dark Forest!" We all gasped so did Winter,Sky and Mud whom I told about the Dark Forest.

"You must go back and warn the clans and prepare for the attack you must discuss this with all of the Clans and StarClan. If the Clans don't work together they will all die." West warned us, we nodded.

"We shouldn't go through the Two-Leg place again." Dawneyes mewed. We all nodded. We hated it in the Two-leg place. "I agree. There is a Mountain Range nearby, that would be the quickest way back to the Clans." West offered us advice, the sun was setting. "You should sleep here tonight and get a fresh start" West mewed. We all sank down in the comfortable sand at the bottom of the Shore cave.

I slept peacefully missing my home, family and friends.

I woke up early, and soon everyone else stirred, "I will escort you to the Mountain Range then you will be on your own." West meowed, we started off. We passed a forest were we stopped to hunt. We made good timing, we made it to the Mountains by Sun-High.

I turned around to face West. "May StarClan light your path and let our paths cross again one day." West murmured. "May StarClan light your path." We all bid her good-bye. Mosspaw and I picked up Sky and Mud to carry for awhile.

I we looked back at the Shore. The Journey is half over…


	6. The Tribe of Running Wind!

**Hey Guys! It's me Spottedpelt! Sorry it's been awhile (I've been juggling Egyptian Dreams, A new story I'm starting and this one!)So here is a long chapter! I hope you like it, if it's slightly random my apologies, **** Please review. **

**I thank Mosspath of RiverClan 030 for coming up with the Tribe name. (Mosspath of Riverclan 030 owns Mosspaw, Flamestar456 owns Rainfur and I own Spottedpaw and everyone else)Also Shorepaw is a Sand-Ginger Tabby with slightly brown stripes, Sandpaw is just a Sand-Ginger tom like before, I just forgot to mention he was a Tabby in earlier chapters. Sorry for the mix up.**

**Disclaimer: Also I don't own the 'Teller of Stones or Stoneteller' name Erin Hunter owns that. Also I don't own Warriors but I wish I did…**

SPOTTED

I am really nervous and scared about something that happened a while ago. Winter and Goldendawn must have sensed my begin jumpy, "What's wrong Spottedpaw?" they both asked, I jumped then relaxed. "Nothing." I answered immediately. Mosspaw also known as the Queen of Lies stared at me suspiciously. "Spottedpaw we all know that's not true." She busted me, I growled lightly at her. Even though Ishe's my sister and I love her she can be so annoying!

"Out with it." Winter insisted softly. I sighed, "You all remembered how a while back I screamed when I peered into a bush?" I started my story, Everyone nodded. I took a breathe. "Well when I peered into that bush I saw…. I saw a pair of evil eyes peering straight into my eyes, Then it whispered 'Forget about the Mystery or you'll regret it…' and I screamed because I saw a tabby tom coming towards me out of the bush." I finished.

Everyone stared at me. "I wonder what it means by 'Forget the Mystery or you'll regret it'?" Dawneyes asked aloud, I shrugged. "Don't worry Spottedpaw nothing will get you because I'll protect you!." Sky assured me, I thought that was cute, I thanked her

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Swallowstrike asked, his voice filled with Suspicion and Distrust. He was taking this worse than everyone else, he didn't really trust anyone. "I didn't want to freak everyone out." I explained, We continued through the Mountains.

SHORE

It was planned that Sandclaw and I will leave tonight as we decided yesterday. I haven't told Silvereyes, she will flip because I'm leaving. I just hope that if I don't tell her and I leave she won't think something is wrong.

Echostar was informed, she agreed. She told us that she won't tell anyone about why we were leaving, I was relieved. I was afraid that if word got out, all of the Clans will come looking for us. I went to the Fresh-Kill Pile to get something small to eat because Sandclaw and I are going to go hunting before we left.

We are going to leave after everyone went to sleep in their nests and we would go hunt shortly then leave to who knows where. Maybe we can ask StarClan. We both took a quick sleep, I suddenly appeared in a Starry Forest in StarClan. I saw a pretty She-Cat. "Hello I'm Sorrelpelt. Spottedpaw and Mosspaw's sister." She greeted me friendly, I greeted her shyly.

"I know you are going to go find my sisters tonight." She meowed to make sure she was right, I nodded. "If you like I will help you and your brother Sandclaw." she offered. "Yes! Yes!" I agreed hurriedly. "Okay." she purred. "I can tell she means something to you…." she whispered and she was gone, I woke up my heart racing. Of course I know what she means by that….

I got up from my nest, and I padded over to Sandclaw's nest a few inches away from my nest and Silvereyes' nest. I shook him and he stirred, "Five more minutes Mom." he begged, I stared at him, this is weird and awkward. "When we find Spottedpaw and Mosspaw, I have to tell Mosspaw about this." I decided , laughing.

I sensed someone enter the den, I whirled around to see Silvereyes staring at me. Her fur shinning, Her eyes portrayed her hurt. "Shorefeather?" she whispered her eyes tearing up, "Silvereyes?" I whispered back to her, she looked at me then pelted out of the Den I could hear her crying as I pelted after her.

Silvereyes got a few Cat-tails from the Thorn Tunnel when I wrapped my tail around her neck and held her close. "What's wrong?" I asked her softly. she sniffled and looked at me, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Your… Your leaving ThunderClan…. To find… Spottedpaw!" She whispered but she spat Spottedpaw's name. I flinched when she spat my best friend's name with hatred. She glared at me, "I need to do this, 5 cats are missing!" I exclaimed, then she started crying. "I know! I just don't want to lose you!" she cried.

I comforted her for a while. We got up to go into Camp and get some Fresh-Kill. She looked at me, an emotion swirling in her eyes. I finally got the courage to say something…

"I love you Silvereyes…" I whispered, she looked at me her eyes dancing like the stars in the sky.

"I love you too Shorefeather…" she whispered back. We twined our tails together and walked into camp…. I truly have feelings for her. She's pretty, Sweet and Smart, but I've only have had this feeling once…

SPOTTED

I was in a tree because it was Sun-High and we all stopped to hunt for awhile and rest. I was slowly following a Pheasant, I had to be careful because there was a Hole that was on the top of a Waterfall? I had to be careful so I don't jump in. The Pheasant suddenly flew upward into the air, I jumped. But I realized I jumped to far! I started to fall, I heard a voice. By an unseen Tom.

I heard the Tom announce something, I could see a bunch of Cats surrounding him, I saw Mosspaw run after me. "We will have a great Friend come to us from the Sky!" I heard the tom announce as I fell into their meeting. I heard all of the cats gasp. I staggered to my feet. "I'm okay everyone! I-m oka-" I assured them, then all of a sudden I shrieked. I felt something heavy land on me, "Friends!" I heard Mosspaw correct them.

I started to squirm underneath her, she landed on my right back-leg "Is something under me!" she asked confused. " Mosspaw! You Mousebrain!" I hissed. She looked down and I was glaring at her. "Oops! Sorry Spottedpaw!" She apologized, "Wait shouldn't there be more of you?" The Tan Tom asked confused, the rest of the group descended carefully. "Oh…." he trailed off.

I tried to get up. "Ahh!" I screeched. "What's wrong?" Goldendawn asked worried. "I think Mosspaw broke my leg!" I cried in pain. The tom moved closer to me, but Winter stepped in front of me Protectively. "Don't get any closer." She warned, her voice protective and smooth like a mother protecting her injured kit.

"My name is Stoneteller or Teller of Stones, I am the Leader of Tribe of Running Wind." He introduced himself. "And how does this help us right now exactly?" Dawneyes demanded her eyes flashing, "Yeah!" Swallowstrike agreed with Dawneyes. He put his tail on her shoulder, she tensed but smiled at him, Wait! Are Dawneyes and Swallowstrike developing feelings for each other?…

I cried out in pain, "We have a Tribe Healer, she can examine her injured leg and tell us what's wrong." Stoneteller explained, "Leaf!" he called, out of the Shadows in the direction of a Nice-sized cave came a pretty Tortoiseshell and white She-Cat with gentle Amber eyes, she looked just like me expect my eyes were silver.

"Hello! I'm Leaf that blows in Wind. Call me Leaf." She greeted me friendly, I nodded, every move caused pain. "Let me see." She slightly nudged Winter away and begun to surveyed me, she touch my leg and I shrieked in pain. " Yes she is right, Her leg is broken." She said gravely. "What!" I exclaimed, I saw Sorrelpelt sitting on a edge above the others, her fur stained with tears.

"We need to move her." Leaf insisted, "But-" One of the cats began to protest, until Leaf gave them a Death-Glare. '_What is wrong with you! We have an injured cat!_' She thought, I know she doesn't know that I can hear her , she knows that they can't hear them.

I winced when two toms lifted me up, Winter insisted she stay by my side, I appreciated her and Sky's loyalty because Sky insisted she be with me. "I'm horrible!" I heard Mosspaw beating herself up over what happened, "Winter can you go tell Mosspaw its not her fault I'm injured. Tell her at least she didn't kill me." I asked her, she nodded and headed into Mosspaw's direction.

"Will she be okay?" I heard Dawneyes whimper, I saw her and Swallowstrike sitting together, "She's in the paws of StarClan." he whispered, She started to tear up, he put his tail around her and she put her head on his chest.

I was laid in the Healer's den. I groaned when they set me down. One of the toms who laid me down smiled, "I'm sorry this happened. I'm Shadow of Flying Falcon, but you can call me Shadow." He told me friendly. He was a Black Tom with intense Amber eyes maybe about a Moon older than me, I smiled. "What's your name?" he asked curious, "I'm Spottedpaw of ThunderClan." I greeted, "I will be right back I'm going to catch you some Fresh-Kill." He offered, I nodded weakly. He left.

"Spottedpaw… Are you okay?" I heard Sorrelpelt ask softly her voice filled with concern. "I guess I'm as good as a cat who just broke her leg." I joked. "What's wring? You seem like you have some bad news." I asked. "Yeah… for some reason , When a cat has a certain power And they break a bone when they are still new to that power, they lose part of it." She explained slowly. "What part am I losing?" I asked worried but fine. "The way to speak to other animals." she said regretfully, "I'm okay with that." I replied that part of my power was unnecessary.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." She whispered, I nodded weakly again. "I'm fine really Sorrelpelt." I assured her. She still seemed uncertain but left when Shadow came back with a bird. "Here's a Falcon. They are really tasty, Want to share it?" he asked shyly. I nodded, I got up after Leaf wrapped my leg in a cast, when she wasn't looking I got up and limped very slowly to Shadow and sat next to him, we shared the Falcon which was actually very tasty.

I stood up, Shadow stared at me surprised "You are tougher than you look!" he exclaimed, I smiled embarrassed. "Excuse me." I limped outside, and saw Sorrelpelt waiting for me. "What?" I asked, "I was just checking on you." She replied. "I'm surprised with how well your taking this all in." Sorrelpelt remarked, I shrugged, "I know I'm not going to be as fast and tough as Mosspaw, any more but I can still be a good swimmer and Jumper." I replied calmly. Sorrelpelt nodded.

"Your leg will heal completely but, You might limp slightly. But you can be a great warrior when you get back to ThunderClan. Your body will adapt to the injury and make you fast again just not as fast as some of the other cats." she told me regretfully, nodded. "As long as I can be a Warrior I'm fine." I replied through my clenched teeth, my leg was screaming in pain.

I saw in a puddle next to me , my eyes were glowing till it was full Silver, Sorreleplt told me that means I was going to see with my Power.

I suddenly saw the ThunderClan Camp, I saw Shorepaw and Silverpaw standing next together right outside of the Camp entrance? I crouched down and watched them with Sorrelpelt, sometimes I can do that, I saw an emotion swirling in Silverpaw's eyes.

"I love you Silvereyes…" Shorepaw whispered, Silvereyes? looked at him, her eyes dancing like the stars in the sky.

"I love you too Shorefeather…" she purred. Shorefeather? They twined their tails together and walked into camp….

"No! Shorepaw How could You!" I wailed, crying. I saw Winter and Mosspaw run to my side, "Shorepaw… Why!" I cried. "What's wrong Spottedpaw?" They asked in union, Goldendawn and Dawneyes ran up as well, Thank StarClan Swallowstrike was out hunting! I started crying slightly,

Winter looked at me with concern, "My best friend says he loves Silver-" I couldn't finish her name, Mosspaw and Winter caught on, I told Winter about Silverpaw who apparently was Silvereyes. Goldendawn and Dawneyes put their tails on my shoulder sympathetically. Thankfully they didn't ask how I know that.

I felt so betrayed, hurt and confused…

SHORE

Finally Dusk came so we can have some Fresh-Kill and when everyone went to bed Sandclaw and I will creep away. Since Silvereyes knows I'm leaving she insisted we spend the rest of day together. I was happy she wanted to be with me, I felt so great in my heart. Silvereyes didn't freak out when I told her I loved her, and she loved me back!

I saw her at the Fresh-Kill Pile and I trotted up to her, "Hi Silvereyes!" I meowed sweetly. She smiled, her eyes shinning, I picked up a rabbit for us to share, and led her towards a shady spot a few from the Medicine Cats' Den, since it was fall everyone liked to retreat into the shade.

I saw Sandclaw and Rainfur talking while eating some Swallow, then they stared at us, with an expression that said, '_The world is ending because Shorefeather and Silvereyes are together!_' I hated that look, I saw cats all looking in our direction murmuring, I was starting to feel like they where talking about us me and Silvereyes. I excused myself and padded into the Medicine Cats' Den.

I saw Snowgaze with her one of the young kits named Dreamkit. She was a pretty Cream-colored Tabby with Blue eyes. They looked up at me, "What's up Shorefeather?" Dreamkit asked, "Um… everyone's seems to be very talkative recently, Do you know why?" I asked. They stared at me.

" I really don't know." Snowgaze stared at me with her lavender eyes curious, "I know why." Dreamkit whispered shyly, I looked at her. "Why?" I asked dumbfounded. "Isn't obvious?" she asked surprised, I shook my head, "Well let me see… You are starting to get pretty cozy with Silvereyes." she said truthfully, I shrugged. " Come on! I am just 2 moons old and I know that you, Sandclaw, Rainfur, have not liked her at all and she is Spottedpaw's arch enemy." she said, "Wow." I replied

"Yep." she said plainly. Did a lot of Cats really talk about this? I shivered. I padded out to see Silvereyes waiting for me patiently, we finished or meal and everyone started to retire to their nests. "Well I guess this is Good-Bye." she whispered sadly, "Yes this is Good-Bye." I replied back sadly. "I will miss you." we replied in union.

"Can I send you off?" she asked. "Of course." I meowed gratefully. I bid Echostar good-bye, Sandclaw met me at the Clan entrance before the Night Guards came out. "What is she doing here!" he demanded furious. "She want's to send us off." I defended her.

"Come on we have to go before we're caught!" I hissed. We all headed towards the end of the Territory. "Well were off." I whispered. "I don't want to lose you!" she wailed. "I will return." I promised. She sniffled, a tear running down her cheek.

I pressed my muzzle to hers and twined our tails, I wish I could stay in that position forever. We turned around and started to run towards the Hills.

I turned around and saw her head towards ThunderClan. After awhile when we passed the Small Hills we reached a Thunderpath. "Okay when I now. we run across." I told Sandclaw he nodded. I saw a pause and saw no Monsters coming. " Now!" I yowled. We raced across the Thunderpath. I saw out of the corner of my eye a monster was racing towards us at top speed I think. " Run!" I shoved my brother. We skidded onto the grass a few cat-tails away from the Thunderpath. We were both breathing hard.

" Okay, at least we don't have to through that again." I praised StarClan. "Since you are looking for Spottedpaw and Mosspaw you will need to head in that direction." Sorrelpelt appeared out of no where and she pointed in the direction of a Mountain Range. "At least we won't have go through the Two-leg Place." Sandclaw said gratefully.

"So why did Spottedpaw and Mossypaw leave?" Sandclaw asked confused. There goes his nickname for Mosspaw, We both looked at Sorrelpelt. "First off who are you? I know your from StarClan." Sandclaw asked suspiciously he narrowed his eyes.

" My name is Sorrelpelt I'm Spottedpaw and Mosspaw's older sister. I was in the first Litter of Feathertail and Stormtail. Along with Snakefang and Shadowmask." She started. I nodded, Shadowmask was a pure white tom expect right around his eyes and ears too the back of his neck like a mask.

I was actually good friends with Snakefang and Shadowmask. "Well right after Spottedpaw and Mosspaw were born and you were sleeping peacefully and I was a newly made Apprentice and a ShadowClan Tom snuck in to kill some of the Kits of ThunderClan for revenge. He tried to kill you and your brother so since your parents are close to my parents, but I naturally defended you and Sandclaw, but he was an experienced warrior and when help arrived I was joining StarClan, That's why Spottedpaw and Mosspaw didn't recognize me when they first saw me." she whispered sadly.

I stared at the Silver She-Cat. "I remember now." I murmured, Sandclaw seemed to remember too. "See Sandclaw of course we can trust her she died saving us!" I exclaimed, He nodded.

"An for your other question on why they left…. I will Spottedpaw and Mosspaw explain to you." Sorrelpelt meowed, I was slightly frustrated. Why can't we know now?

"So we need to head off to the Mountains." Sorrelpelt announced, we headed to the Mountains, I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen before or when we get there. I saw Sorrelpelt look at me. "What's wrong Shorefeather?" she asked concerned. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." I admitted warily. She stared at me for a minute. "Well I wouldn't worry." She assured me. I didn't let that thought go but I kept quiet.

A FEW DAYS LATER: SHORE

We finally arrived at the Mountain Range, we were slightly delayed because we ran into a few badly tempered cats and had to fight them off. That was not fun at least we are Warriors and had a chance, we got away with a few scratches.

We at least go to the Mountains with no further disruptions, At Sun-High we crossed a stream it was very Cold water because it was to be Leaf-Bare in a few Moons. I surveyed the area it was very pretty with the rocks and vegetation, it was so peaceful. Sandclaw and I stopped to drink, the cold water was delicious.

I looked up and I saw a Tabby She-Cat staring at us. Then a Black Tom with a white patch on his shoulder emerged from behind a large Boulder. A lot of Cats padded out of their hiding places quietly. "I told you! I knew something bad was going to happen!" I declared, Sandclaw stared at me, with an expression that said, '_Really! You choose now to rub it in!_' The Cats closed in.

"You are on Tribe of Running Wind territory." A Grey Tabby tom warned us. "Tribe of Running Wind?" I asked confused. "Yes, Since you are trespassing we will take you to our Leader." The Grey tom announced, we where dragged along protesting. We walked a good distance until we reached a Waterfall, they took us through it the water was hard and heavy but easy to pass through. We appeared into a Hollow were a bunch of cats were living.

"Swallowstrike?" I asked stunned, I saw the Dark Grey tom turn around and stare at me with his Owl-like eyes. "Shorepaw! Sandpaw!" he asked completely stunned and surprised, "It's Shorefetaher and Sandclaw now." Sandclaw corrected him proudly, Swallowstrike stared at us. "Wait is anyone else from the Clans' with you?" I asked urgently. "Yes, Dawneyes, Goldendawn-" he was cut off by a surprised yowl. "Sandpaw!" I turned around was releived to see someone I knew very well…

Mosspaw was standing in the entrance of a large Den with a scent of herbs surrounding the Den, Maybe the Tribe has a Medicine Cat too?. She ran toward a happy Sandclaw. "It so great to see you guys." she looked at me slightly cold. She gave Sand claw a lick on the Cheek. "How have you guys been?" she asked eagerly. "Why Don't you tell her Sandclaw." I asked, He smiled. "Of course Shorefeather." he agreed.

Mosspaw stared at us shocked, "You guys became Warriors?" She breathed amazed, We nodded happily. "So where's Spottedpaw?" I asked seriously. She gave me her Death-Glare and stalked away. "What's that about?" I asked confused, Sandclaw shrugged and we both followed her.

I saw the Den Mosspaw exited out of, my curiosity got the best of me and I entered, and I saw a Tortoiseshell who's back was turned to me. I padded quietly up to her and put my tail in front of her eyes mischievously like I always do to Spottedpaw. "Guess who?" I purred my voice friendly. I was expecting her to giggle and say 'Is it Shorepaw?' then spin around her eyes shinning and batter me playfully. But instead she tensed , "Let Go of me!" she warned her voice threatening. I took my tail away from her face.

She spun around and faced me, I expected to see Spottedpaw's pretty Silver eyes staring at me, but I saw Amber eyes flashing angrily. I staggered a paw-step back. "Who are you?" I asked completely shocked, "I'm Leaf that blows in Wind! Who are you!" She spat back at me, I flinched, I sensed someone enter the Cave.

"I'm Shorefeather of ThunderClan!" I spat at her, We glared at each other.

SPOTTED

I limped into the Healer's Den to let her redress my leg so I can still limp around and let my leg heal I still had to have a cast on it. I heard cats spatting and screeching at each other. I stopped at the entrance to see what's going on, I saw Leaf and a tom who's back was faced to me. I saw him put his tail over her eyes.

"Guess who?" her purred friendly. Shorepaw always did that to me… "Let me Go!" she warned her voice threatening. Her removed his tail from her eyes, and she spun around her eyes flashing. "Who are you?" the tom demanded. "I'm Leaf that blows in Wind! Who are you!" She spat at him, I saw him flinch.

"I'm Shorefeather of ThunderClan!" he spat at her, "Now where is Spottedpaw!" he demanded his voice rising angrily. Leaf stared at me, adnShorefeather turned around and faced me, even though my leg was still very bad I was beginning to become fast.

"Spottedpaw…" he whispered and took a step closer, I didn't answer, he took another step closer. He was about to speak, "I mi-" I cut him off. "Don't!" I whispered, I turned around a limped away fast outside towards my hiding place that I found a few days ago, I started raining slightly picking up.

I started crying, "Spottedpaw? Spottedpaw?" I heard a soft voice call. "Go away!" I cried. I saw Winter appear, She pelted to my side. "Oh Spottedpaw! What's wrong!" she cried, she just got back from Hunting with the Prey-Hunters.

"Shorefeather is here!" I sobbed choking on each word. She gasped, "I'm so sorry Spottedpaw! One thing confuses me though… I thought he was your Best Friend? Why do you hate him again?" she asked curious. I cried again ,"I feel the exact opposite for him!" I cried, "Spottedpaw!" I heard another voice call out, I saw Shorefeather approach me.

"Spottedpaw! There you are! What's wrong?" he asked concerned, I got up and cried in pain, he noticed my broken leg. "Leave me alone!" I cried and limped away.

SHORE

I padded back through the Waterfall bewildered. What was Spottedpaw upset about! And what happened to her leg! I saw Mosspaw with Sandclaw. I rushed over to them, she glared at me "What has happened to Spottedpaw!" I demanded "What's wrong with Spottedpaw?" Sandclaw asked worried.

Mosspaw seemed furious now. "What's wrong with her! Let me see you admitted you love Silverpaw! Why else wouldn't she be upset You're her best friend for StarClan's sake!" She spat at me, a few Cats turned around to look at us, I glared at them and they turned around. "Her name is Silvereyes and did Sandclaw tell you?" I asked, sand claw shook his head, "Then how does she know?" I asked, "I not telling you!" she remarked.

Everyone was eating Fresh-Kill, I saw a cute little Silver She-Kit approach me ,thankfully since Goldendawn introduced everyone to me so I know that the kit was Sky and Mud was her brother and Winter was her mother.

She glared at me with distrust. " Hello! How are you?" I asked politely. "You made Spottedpaw cry." she meowed sadly. "I didn't mean too." I cried frustrated. She stalked away. How did I lose my best friend like that?

I mean why was Spottedpaw upset that I was in love with Silvereyes? I mean if you where in love with your best friend's arch enemy they usually just felt betrayed and angry not crying. So what's wrong with Spottedpaw?…

I saw Spottedpaw eating with a Black tom with intense eyes right by the Healer's Den, usually I would run over to her and we would play around together. Instead she was laughing weakly with another tom. I know I love Silvereyes but it pains me to see Spottedpaw with another tom… Why?

I jumped when I saw Winter next to me. "What?" I asked "I want to talk to you." she meowed calmly. "First I know that the sight of her with another tom hurts doesn't it." she meowed questioningly. I shrugged, she smirked knowingly.

"Second. How was your friendship with Spottedpaw before?" She asked wondering. "Well… I'm one moon older than her so when she was born, I wanted a new friend so I pounced on her and we began to play and we became friends. I swear when I became an Apprentice she was cheering the loudest. We were always together hunting and do Apprentice duties…." I continued.

" We were really close. If anyone ever made fun of her or insult her I would defend her. And she did the same for me." I finished telling Winter all about my friendship with Spottedpaw.

SPOTTED

How did I lose my Best friend like that? I was wondering when Shadow came over with a Falcon to share, After awhile we were laughing and eating. I winced my leg hurt again "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "I'm fine. Can you help to the Healer's Den?" I asked. "Of Course!" he remarked.

Shadow let me lean on his shoulder and I limped over to the Healer's Den. Even though my leg was healing I was hit against it by some Mysterious object. It still hurt a lot, Leaf was teaching me the Herbs, they were pretty much the same herbs we used down by the Lake. So I caught on easily. I thought maybe while we are in the Mountains it would be good for me to learn the Herbs so if anyone gets hurt I can heal them.

I was just in the middle of the clearing when Shorefeather stopped in front of us. "I can help her the rest of the way." he told Shadow coldly. I started to protest but Shorefeather was already helping, leading me away from Shadow. I was greatly aware of my Tortoiseshell fur and Shorefeather's Sand-Ginger Tabby fur mixing with mine.

We finally made it to the Den. Leaf was out for a little bit. "You can go now." I told him coldly. "I'm going to wait till Leaf comes back. Why don't you want me around?" he asked, I didn't answer.

I felt his Golden-Amber gaze piercing my pelt. I noticed he was at my side suddenly. "What happen to your leg Spottedpaw?" he asked gently. "Why do you want to know!" I spat at him. He stared at me. "I care. That's why." he meowed, his voice slightly strained. "Oh! What about Silvereye!" I hissed. He looked at me his eyes flashed slightly.

"What about her?" he asked, "Why do you love her!" I cried. "She's pretty, smart and really nice!" I defended. "Since when is Silvereyes nice!" I exclaimed. "Ever since you left she's been very sweet, the Clan has noticed." he explained.

"So your saying its good for the clan that I left! Well since you benefit from my begin gone, maybe I should stay here and you go back to ThunderClan to be with your precious Silvereyes! " I wailed my tears running down my face, my heart was breaking for the first time. I didn't care about my leg any more. I limped out of the Den fast, I saw Shadow get up and pad quickly towards me.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked with concern. "Your crying." he noted. I saw Shorefeather approach me, "Spottedpaw I- " I cut him off. "Leave me alone Shorefeather! Leave me alone!" I cried out. I limped away from him, I'm probably making my leg worse but I don't care!

I raced as fast as an injured cat can out of the Waterfall. I saw Shadow come out in the Light of Dusk. "Spottedpaw what's wrong?" he asked gently. "Shorefeather loves Silvereyes! My life is miserable! My life is completely upside down" I wailed. He wrapped his tail around me and held me close. "Its okay Spottedpaw. I'm here." he cooed warmly.

I cried out as rain began to fall again. The rain represented my tears. Shadow comforted me as I cried, I cried for Sorrelpelt's death, for missing my mother and father, my friends and most of all for losing Shorefeather….


	7. The Evil Cat Returns

**Hello guys! I would like to thank you guys for the large amount of Reviews/Alerts!**

**Especially: **

**Bubbletail!**

**Willowlight!**

**Spottedwind19!**

**And most of all Starbomb!**

**You guys rock! This is a new chapter for The Ocean's Destiny! I hope you enjoy! Please review! Warning: If random I apologize. (Flamestar456 owns Rainfur, Mosspath of RiverClan 030 owns Mosspaw and I own Spottedpaw and everyone else.)**

SPOTTED

I was crying in the rain, Shadow was comforting me. It was starting to rain hard. I saw Shorefeather pad out of the safety of the Waterfall/Cave. He looked over at us and pelted to us until he was just a foot in front of us. "Spottedpaw! Why are you crying?" he asked, my face streaming in tears, I glared at him. "Why don't you tell me!" I wailed at him.

He gave me a confused look, and took a step closer to me. "Get away from me!" I screamed. He gave me a different look this time the emotion was Hurt and something else… I couldn't decipher.

Shorefeather put his tail around my neck trying to move me away from Shadow " Don't touch me!" I shrieked. I broke away from both Toms and limped until was out of their sight and kept on limping.

I collapsed in the mouth of a Cave, I could still see the top of the waterfall. "Why are you this far away from the Waterfall?" a voice asked worried. I turned around and saw Sorrelpelt next to me.

"Is it because of Shorefearther?" she asked, I winced. "He didn't even ask what has happened to my leg or where have I been! He doesn't even care about me anymore! All he cares about is Silvereyes! I keep seeing him with a dreamy expression splashed on his face! I miss my Best friend!" I exclaimed half crying.

Sorrelpelt looked at me with pity. "Spottedpaw… I say you should forgive Shorefeather." she admitted. I stared at her, "No." I replied coldly. "This isn't like you! You never have fights with Shorefeather! Are you really going to let this ruin your friendship?" Sorrelp[elt asked, I didn't reply. "Okay…., you need to go back to the tribe." She meowed, I glared at her, "Fine!" I complained. I got up, my leg hurting worst so I limped even slower back.

I saw Goldendawn, Mosspasw, Dawneyes and Swallowstrike waiting for me outside the Waterfall because the rain had ceased. "We may have to stay a little bit longer because of Spottedpaw's injury." Dawneyes meowed, everyone nodded, "No go on with out me, you need to get the message to the Clans. I'm only slowing you down." I argued sadly. "No! We are in this together!" Goldendawn remarked, Everyone nodded.

We all padded in together, Mosspaw helping me. Shadow met us and helped me to the Healers' Den. When I looked over at Shorefeather I just realized how much he has changed, he was slightly bigger, well muscled, his eyes were just as beautiful as I remembered. He seemed so much different then my friend Shorefeather whom I left a few moons ago….

SHORE

What was Spottedpaw's problem! She's changed a lot, and I missed her. "Oh, maybe she is upset because, I didn't tell her myself about Silvereyes, Or maybe its just Silvereyes in general." I mused aloud.

"Yeah think!" I whirled around and saw Sorrelpelt staring at me. I shrugged and padded away. I keep seeing cats watching me, I shivered. "Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked, I realized I was talking to Shadow, I glared at him. " They are the nervous because of Kit of Sharptooth a ferocious Lioness who killed of many cats but was killed. Now her kit terrorizes our Tribe once again."

I was shocked, The black tom murmured something I didn't catch "What did you say?" I asked, "Never mind, But many groups of Cave Guards' kept going after her but they kept coming back injured or Killed." Shadow meowed gravely. "Stoneteller want's to talk to you." Shadow informed me.

I padded into the Stoneteller's Cave. He was sitting there looking intently into a Pool of Water, he jumped when he saw me. "Oh good its you." he breathed. "Yeah…. What's going on?" I asked, He looked at me confused then shook his head. "Never mind." he excused me. I shrugged and padded outside. I padded outside and saw Spottedpaw come over with t1o conflicting emotions battling in her eyes.

"Spottedpaw why did you freak out when you found out about Silvereyes?" I asked the question that has been haunting me. "Because we never keep secrets or lie to each other and I thought you hated her like we all did." she replied, I felt my eyes flashing. "Me keeping secrets!" I shrieked at her, She nodded angrily her silver eyes flashing.

"You're the one who promised you wouldn't leave me! That you wouldn't leave ThunderClan! But no! Right after you made that promise you left us!" I screeched at her, I was thankful we were outside and everyone was inside. "You Promised…." I whispered a tear running down my cheek

"I had to leave!" she cried tears running down her cheeks. "Why!" I asked. "I can't tell you!" she wailed. We both stormed into the Cave, me right after her. She padded under a rock Hangover. She looked pretty upset…

I felt the ground shaking, I heard a loud crumble, as if rocks were falling, then I looked at Spottedpaw and saw rocks were falling all around her, she was screaming, but since her leg was worse she couldn't move, I raced to her side. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes. I didn't hesitate and grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her out of the Rock fall. Everyone surrounded us, I saw Stoneteller walk out of his Den to peer at the Cats in the Cave.

"Shorefeather… You saved my life!" Spottedpaw murmured. She was looking up at me her eyes sweet. I helped her up, everyone dismissed into groups on the sides of the clearing. "I'm so sorry with the way I've been acting towards you about…Silvereyes." she slightly choked on Silvereyes' name.

"I mean you're my best friend, and you've found love! I should be supportive. What kind of friend am I!" she wailed the question guilty, she was beating herself up mentally.. "You are a great friend! I don't blame you for overreacting especially since you heard it from someone else instead of me. Where did you hear it from?" I asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

She didn't answer. "I'm just glad we are friends again." I meowed happily. She nodded her eyes shinning.

SPOTTED

I was still a bit shaken from the avalanche. "We must leave soon. Like today!" Swallowstrike said impatiently. Swllowstrike,Goldendawn, Dawneyes,Winter, Mud,Sky,Mosspaw,Shorefeather,Sandclaw and I are discussing on when we should leave. "We can't leave today! Spottedpaw's leg is still bad." Shorefeather argued. He had me leaning on his shoulder. "Guys! I'm serious! Leave me behind, I'm slowing the message down!" I argued. "No one is leaving you behind!" Shorefeather remarked.

"I guess we should stay until tonight." Dawneyes replied, we all agreed. We padded into the Waterfall. I saw Stoneteller pad from right next to the door, he obviously heard our conversation. He stared at Shorefeather with an emotion that was unrecognized able to me.

I padded with everyone to get some Fresh-Kill, I was dragging my leg. I hated having a broken leg. '_At this rate my leg won't heal until we get home._' I growled to Mosspaw. '_Well you should stop working._' She replied, '_Can we drop this!_' I asked. '_Fine._' Mosspaw dropped the subject reluctantly.

I got up and grimaced in pain. I saw Shadow walk over to me. "Hey Spottedpaw what's up?" He asked cheery. I gave him a weak smile.

He looked kind of confused/Hurt. "You leaving?" he whispered, I stared at him. "How did you find out?" I asked, he looked at me with his Amber eyes. "I over-heard." he admitted guilty. I felt bad for him. We became great friends and now I'm leaving, he comforted me when I was upset about Shorefeather, when I broke my leg. He was a great friend.

I looked into his deep Amber eyes, I hated to hurt him. "No." I heard someone say. I looked over and saw the Stoneteller talking to Shorefeather who was joined by Sandclaw, Mosspaw, Swallowflight, Dawneyes and Goldendawn. Shadow helped me over there. "What's going on?" I asked confused. Shorerfeather turned so he looked me in the eyes.

Shorefeather's stunning Gold-Amber instead of Happy and Calm had a new emotion. He looked angry! I learned over my life that Shorefeather was a cat who can be very calm in very bad and or stressful situations. But! If Shorefeather's mad the situation is very very bad…

RAIN

I had to confront an evil She-Cat about something. I saw Silvereyes, she was talking to her posse. I heard her say "I can't wait till Shorefeather comes back with Spottedpaw and Mosspaw so I could 'pretend be with him' and it will ruin her! It's the perfect plan!" Silvereyes announced eagerly, I hissed. "So you ARE using Shorefeather! You don't really love him!" I spat. She whirled around, a face of anger and totally hatred on her face and in her eyes.

She hissed at me and we lunged at each other, we began wrestling in the ThunderClan clearing. I think I hear yowling. I was suddenly thrown away from Silvereyes. I saw Echostar and Sunpelt were looking at us with furious intense eyes. I shivered under their gaze. I felt like I could either melt or freeze at the same time! "What is going on!" Echostar and Sunpelt demanded angrily in union. They were a lot alike, well after all they are mates.

"Well Echostar, I was minding my own business when Rainfur comes over and Threatens me and attacks me!" Silveryes whispered with fake pain and she began to stagger like she was hurt. We were wrestling, I wasn't using my claws! She was though! "Rainfur! In my Den!" Echostar ordered, I hung my head. Silvereyes 'Limped' over to her posse giggling. I saw her with a Triumphant smirk on her face as I followed Echostar to her den.

As I entered the Fern Curtain that kept her Den nice and cool in Green-Leaf and nice and warm during Leaf-Bare. She sat down with Sunpelt next to her. He had become very protective of his mate ever since he found she was expecting kit's a moon ago. I thought it was sweet.

"What happened out there?" She asked softly. "Why did you pick a fight with Silvereyes?" Echostar asked. "I didn't!" I cried out, she stared at me with wide eyes. I decided to just tell all that happened. The story just flowed out of me like a river. She stared at me with even wider eyes, I nodded.

"I am glad you shared this with us." Echostar said, "I'm glad you know now." I replied with relief. She nodded with a smile. "What are we going to do?" Sunpelt asked his mate, she shrugged. "I guess when they get back you can try and tell him. But he may not take it well." Echostar warned. I shrugged, she dismissed me with a flick of her tail. I padded out. Now I just have to wait for Shorfeather and everyone to get back.

SPOTTED

"What's wrong?" I asked my best friend. "Stoneteller!" He jerked his head to point at Stoneteller. "Won't let us leave!" He exclaimed "What!" I shirked. He winced and so did Shadow, I gave him an apologetic glance. "Why?" Mosspaw asked her voice was raising rapidly, we all winced. "Yeah why won't you let us leave!" I demanded.

"You all can leave…. " We all cheered, "Expect Shorefeather." he finished, I felt my eyes starting to flash angrily, "What the name of StarClan do you mean!" I demanded angrily, my voice harsh. "It is his destiny to stay with the tribe." Stoneteller replied softly. "I will have a group of Cave-Guard and Prey Hunters escort you to the edge of our territory and then you must leave." Stoneteller said. I stared at Shadow "Did you know about this?" I whispered, feeling betrayed. "No! I swear! Stoneteller told me that we were to ask! Not with force!" Shadow cried out, I patted him on the shoulder to calm him down.

"We have to go!" Swallowstrike demanded, Dawnes nodded in agreement, she laid her tail fondly on Swallowstrike's shoulder. He smiled at her, which she gladly returned. '_Wow! Lovebird alert!_' Mosspaw exclaimed teasingly. '_I'm glad they like each other but what about when we return to the Clans?_' I asked Mosspaw. '_ I don't know._' Mosspaw replied lazily. That_'_s Mosspaw for you.

"You need to go now! You are upsetting me and my tribe." Stoneteller said calmly. I started to breathe heavily."We're getting on your nerves!" Mosspaw and I spat angrily. "Oh! You shouldn't have done that!" Sandclaw and Shorefeather warned Stoneteller. "Why?" Shadow demanded to know in a hushed voice. " When they are both angry… Mosspaw will probably beat the fox-dung out of Stoneteller and Spottedpaw… I don't about. I've never actually seen her angry." Shorefetaher whispered to Shadow.

Mosspaw and I began glaring at Stoneteller. '_Let's pretend to give up then we and the others can come back at nightfall and rescue Shorefeather!_' I suggested to Mosspaw in our minds. '_Good idea! Let's tell the others. Maybe we should play it a little more then give up._' Mosspaw meowed, I had to agree. "I'm not leaving Shorefeather!" I growled when Stoneteller put his tail on my shoulder to show me out. He was taken back at that.

Shorefeather looked at me sadly. "Just go Spottedpaw…You need to get the message to the Clans." He murmured, I stared at him. "Your serious!" I whispered, he nodded. I gave my best friend a lick on the cheek. "We'll see you soon." I whispered, he gave me a lick,when he stepped back he had a confused glint in his eyes. We all said good-bye. One of the Cave-Guards came over to me and wrapped his tail around my neck and tugged on me very harshly. "Ow!" I complained,he pressed me down to the floor on my bad leg.

"Don't hurt her!" Shorefeather spat at the Cave-Guard. "Watch it!" The tom spat. "Hey! Don't talk like that to him!" I spat at the tom. "Escort them to the Border!" Stoneteller yowled. We were surrounded by Cave-Guards. "You can't separate me from my brother!" Sandclaw yowled, he desperately jumped to Shorefeather but was held back.

We where thrust from the Cave harshly. Even though I knew we were coming back to rescue Shorefeather, I -I- hated begin separated from him, he was like the older brother I never had… besides Snakefang. Shadow and some Gave Guards escorted us awhile away from Water-Cave very rudely if I say so myself.

I looked around as we padded up the Rocky Mountain trail. I looked back at my group, Winter was carrying Mud, I was carrying Sky. We walked for awhile. "Okay! Take a drink!" Shadow advised softly. "Why?" I asked. "Because when you live in the Mountains you learn to drink when ever you can. Especially in Leaf-Fall or Leaf-Bare." The rude tom next to Shadow said. I glared at him. I put Sky down and urged her and the others to drink. Swallowstrike still seemed resistant but thankfully Dawneyes helped out. I gave her a grateful smile. She acknowledged me with a flick of her tail.

After our brief water-break we set off again. It was past Sun-High. They kept pushing us quickly through the rocky mountain. After a while they stopped. "Here is the border of our territory. Leave." The rude tom said. We walked away. We waited for the all clear. I gave them the sign.

Then I froze, I sensed something nearby. I saw just a few feet from us… "Oh no!" I whispered. I saw the tawny pelt of a lion. Her yellow eyes stared at me, as if she was looking into the gate ways of my soul.

I just saw Sharpclaw's kit, She took one step closer to me. Watching me, Watching me like she knew something. Something I didn't know yet….


End file.
